Bella is Anorexic!
by kittkatt123
Summary: Post New Moon. Edward is now back, but Bella is not in the same condition as she was in Eclipse. Instead, she can't eat. This is the story of Edward and the rest of the Cullens trying to help Bella stop being anorexic, but things only get worse. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Finally, I'm back at school with Edward by my side, everything seems so much brighter

**A/N**

**Okay so I had this idea that Bella was anorexic while Edward was away**

**So I made a story**

**And here it is**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters**

Finally, I'm back at school with Edward by my side, everything seems so much brighter. Of course, we kept on getting stared at, again and again. I know the children are wondering why I would go out with him so quickly, and why would I go out with him after he hurt me so badly.

I'm ecstatic to have Edward back, actually I'm more than ecstatic, I'm thrilled. Is thrilled more than ecstatic? I just can't help the people I hurt. The people who now have to suffer from what I can't help. I can't help loving Edward; I need him like I need air.

Mike looked so mad at first. I swear to god, I thought his face turned from pale to purple in three seconds flat, at his first sight of me with Edward. Sort of sad, I mean does that boy ever give up? I basically ignored him for months, and he is still in love with me. He even has Jessica all over him and he's just so oblivious. And Jessica is so much prettier than I am, but she looked jealous, but really, what is to be expected from a god like Edward.

Edward and I were walking in to the cafeteria for lunchtime. Our hands laced together, a huge smile, on my face. I was only grinning because of the perfect, beautiful man that stood right beside me.

Edward headed to the lunch line, while I headed to the table where Alice was sitting, ignoring all of the looks she got from everyone.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward questioned me.

"I'm not eating today. I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? I can get you something small."

"I'm sure." God! Does he have to make this so difficult?

He gave me another suspicious look, but started to walk with me to Alice, who was now flipping through one of her school books with a bored look, trying to ignore the people around her. "What did you have for breakfast?" He asked, after turning his head away from all the people, only looking at me.

I shrugged, otherwise ignoring his question.

"And you're not hungry?" He asked sitting down across from Alice.

I sat down by his side. "No, I'm not. Okay?" I turned to Alice, not waiting for an answer. "How are you holding up with all the stares?"

"It's not like I'm not used to it. It's all part of being a Cullen."

"One of the bad parts." I mumbled.

"Aren't you eating?" Alice asked, raising one perfect eyebrow at me, while looking at the blank tabletop in front of me.

"No-"

"She's not _hungry_." Edward interrupted, putting a thick sense of suspicion in his voice.

"Why aren't you hungry, Bella?" Alice asked me, definitely picking something up in Edward's voice.

"I don't know, because I'm not. Does there have to be a reason?" My voice surprised even me. I had way more attitude in it than I meant there to be. I knew my heartbeat was accelerating because of my sudden anger.

Edward stroked my cheek gently with his fingertips. "Bella, calm down, you don't have to eat if you don't want to."

Alice's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything.

That's when I noticed Mike staring at us, with his eyes full of lust.

I put my head down in my arms, burying my face in my elbow, so just maybe someone might not recognize me. "Why won't they stop staring at you?"

Edward chuckled softly. "They are also staring at you. Actually, you should hear their thoughts. They are mostly revolved around you, and why you're sitting with us."

I groaned in my arms, my flesh muffling the sound a little, but I still did not look up. "I'm only sitting with you because I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella!" Alice voice chimed.

"What Alice said." Wow, way to say 'I love you'.

The rest of the lunch period was pretty uneventful. Nothing really happened, if you don't count people staring at you the whole time. I knew the rumors were spreading as we sat there. But hey, what do you really expect when you're me. I have to get used to it anyways, I'm one of them now. Well, soon, anyways. When I'm beautiful and dangerous, maybe I won't mind as much.

When Edward walked with me into chemistry, I headed straight to my seat, as Edward walked up to the teacher to have his form signed.

That's when it happened. My stomach rumbled. Not loud enough for my neighbors to hear, but loud enough for Edward to hear.

His head shot in direction. He slowly raised his eyebrows at me, giving a 'why-did-you-lie-to-me' glare.

I blushed and looked away.

Edward went to go sit with me, the same look on his face. Thank god, he didn't say anything, but knew that he eventually would ask me.

And he did, after a boring day of learning about polarity, and then learning the right way to learn a thesis statement for a state test. Also, after four more stomach rumbles, earning me another one of those, 'what-are-you-trying-to-get-away-with', stares.

Alice, Edward and I were walking to the Volvo, when once again my stomach rumbled. This time it was louder than all the rest.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry, Bella." Alice asked; obviously she knew that was the fifth time my stomach rumbled.

"I'm not." I mumbled.

"Why are you lying?" Edward asked in a curious voice as he helped me into the passenger seat. "You barely ever lie to me. So, why are you lying about food?"

"I'm not." I said in a stern voice. "Really, I don't want food at all. And you better hurry up. This is my first official day of being grounded."

Edward sighed, but we were home in about three minutes. "I'll be over after dinner, Bella."

"And I might come, too." Alice called from the backseat.

I smiled a little, happy that he wouldn't be there while I ate dinner. I always ate a little, so Charlie would be happy. I think he thinks I eat so little because of my depression.

**A/N so this is the first chapter**

**I hope you like it**

**Remember to review**


	2. Raviolilasagna

I made ravioli-lasagna for dinner

A/N okay here's the second chapter

Hope you kike it

I do not own Twilight

I made ravioli-lasagna for dinner. It is one of my favorites, and one of Charlie's too. Once the ravioli-lasagna was out of the oven, I heard Charlie's police car pull up in front of the house.

"Hi, dad." I called once he was in the door. "How as work?"

"Dull, me and Mark played cards, again. I won seventeen hands to sixteen."

"Great job. Hey, you never know, tomorrow you might actually be able to do you job." I joked.

He gave me a look. "And I'm going down to La Push today; I promised Billy that I would watch the game with him. I guess I can lighten up on your punishment for one night if you wanted to come with me."

Like Edward would even allow me to. I couldn't even get within ten miles of La Push without Edward getting upset. "No, thanks, I'll just stay here."

Things had been good with Charlie and me, even though he just figured out my punishment yesterday. Maybe it's because things would get pretty lonely if we didn't put up an effort to talk to each other, then it would get pretty quiet and boring around here.

I served him three ladlefuls worth of ravioli-lasagna and I just served me one.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Charlie looking at my plate with a quizzical expression. I already knew it was because of the lack of food on my plate. He worried about that in my 'zombie period' just as he is worrying about it now. "Yeah?'

"Why aren't you eating more, now that _he's_ back?"

My eyes widened a tiny bit, but I decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

Charlie sighed. "When he was away, you ate barely anything, just as you are now. Now that he is back, I thought your appetite might have returned."

"Dad, I had a big lunch, I'm not hungry."

Charlie grumbled something unintelligible, while he took his first bite. He seemed satisfied sense he took another bite.

I started to eat, slowly. The food was repulsive to me. I don't know why though. I mean I know I had lost weight while Edward was away, but I didn't think I was fat. Then I thought I was depressed, and that's why I didn't eat much. But then Jacob and I started to hang out and I came back to my real self, and I still ate the same amount. It seemed like I couldn't eat at all, that the food was mildly repulsive to me. If I ate too much, then I would lose control of myself and breakdown. I have no idea why though.

After I ate about half of my ladleful, I started to move my food around my plate, not able to eat anymore. I noticed if I moved my food around, then it would look like I ate more than I actually did. Charlie was too engrossed in his food to notice.

At last, a good fifteen minutes was over, and Charlie on his second helping, I started to clear my plate. Thank goodness he didn't notice.

The doorbell rang. Edward.

I ran to the door and threw it open.

"Hi." I sighed, kissed him real quick, and turned around, back to the kitchen to do the dishes that were especially dirty because of the sauce that came with ravioli-lasagna.

Edward followed one step behind me. "How was dinner, Bella?"

"It was fine." I said at the same time Charlie said. "She barely ate."

Edward turned his head sharply to look at me, almost glaring. Why would he be mad at me for not eating?

I looked around quickly, and I walked to the sink quickly to do the dishes. Edward, still looking furious, grabbed a dish towel.

Charlie, sensing Edward's anger, smiled. "I'll be going down to La Push now."

As soon as he was out the door, Edward turned to me. "Why. Haven't. You. Been. Eating?" He asked between clenched teeth. "And. Why. Are. You. Lying. To. Me?"

I tried to stay as calm as I could. "I guess I just don't eat much anymore." I turned the tap on.

Edward tuned the tap off. "You're an awful liar, Bella."

"I'm not lying." I turned the tap back on.

I was surprised when Edward didn't turn it off again, but I didn't look up, afraid of what I might see. I knew Edward knew I was lying, and there was no doubt about it. But the question is; what was he going to do about it?

So, it surprised me when I heard him dialing his cell phone. "Who are you calling?"

He looked at me with a hard stare. "Alice." His voice was just as hard. It seemed like Alice picked up, because he started talking. "You saw yourself coming over … because she's still lying … no please … see you in a few minutes." He hung up.

He turned the tap off, and grabbed my wrist, and sitting me on top of the table. God! Did he have to be so _controlling_?

I tried to get back down, but two stone cold hands put me back up there. I tried again, with the same results. And then again, ending the same.

When Edward was sure that I wasn't going to try to get down again, he sat in a chair in front of me, putting a hand on each of my thighs, feeling the cold even through my dark jeans.

"Bella," His voice was softer now. The velvet I loved. "Alice is coming over to help me help you. There's a reason you're not eating, and that's not a good thing."

My voice was flat. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Edward smiled a sad smile, and stood up to kiss my forehead. "Shh … Bella, everything will be alright. I promise you."

Right then a voice sounded from the doorway of the kitchen. Alice stood against the doorframe. "How much did she have to eat tonight?"

"Her father noticed about half a ladleful of ravioli-lasagna."

"I had more." I was stubborn. I knew I had about half.

They ignored me.

"Alice, I'll be waiting in the hallway." He kissed my forehead before leaving the room. As he turned I thought I saw something on his face, which I was not supposed to see.

Alice turned to me, her expression soft. "Bella, Edward is right, there is something wrong with you."

I looked away, I ignoring her.

"Bella, take off your shirt."

That I couldn't ignore. "What?"

"Take off your shirt, or I will do it for you." She said bluntly.

"Why would you want me to strip for you?" I asked, still sitting on top of the tabletop where Edward had put me.

"I just want to see how skinny you are." Alice said advancing forward.

I hoped off the table in one, ungraceful, movement. I stumbled and almost fell but caught myself. I started to back up to the counter. Alice kept advancing anyways.

"Alice, what are guys trying to prove?" I asked when my back was flat against the counter.

Alice ignored me, and put her hands on the hem of my shirt. I tried to get away from her without ripping my shirt, but I couldn't move an inch from her tiny arms.

"Sorry about this Bella." Alice raised her hands that were still on the hem of my shirt, and pulled it up over my head.

I closed my eyes. I knew my rib bones were really noticeable over my almost milk white skin, that hugged them like a mother bear to her cubs.

"Oh god, Bella." Alice gasped

**A/N**

**Okay … a little cliffy**

**I think**

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. What to do?

I do not own twilight

**I do not own twilight **

**I wish I did**

**But I do not**

Alice's little but firm hands were holding my arms. My collar bones popped out of my skin. My bra size, I knew, had gone from a 34B to a 36A. My ribs stuck out a little to far, and my stomach was flat. My skin was white, making me look even skinnier.

As Alice's eyes observed my features, I struggled against her cold grasp, with no success.

"Alice, let go of me, now." I sneered, as cold as I could.

She didn't seem scared by my demand, but she let go of me instantly.

I picked up my abandoned shirt off of the floor, and slipped it over my head. I made me way out of the kitchen, into the hallway with Edward waiting for me. He wore the most saddened I ever saw come across his face. It would have made me cry if I wasn't so mad at him. His eyes were opened wide and his mouth was opened in an O shape.

I turned into the living and laid down on the couch. My back was facing the room and I looked at the awful pattern of the back of the sofa.

It could be very well determined that Alice and Edward were talking about me in the other room. I didn't care though. So I might be a little bit thin? So what? It's not like I'm dying from it. No, I was going to die at the hands of Edward Cullen. I didn't mind being skinny, if it meant that I didn't have to eat. No, I didn't mind the smallest bit.

What could have been five minute's, or five second's time, past. Edward and Alice had reentered the room. I could tell because Edward gently picked up my head, and laid on his lap, his finger running soothingly through my hair. Alice sat down on the chair, the springs in the cushion squeaked.

I didn't look at Edward's face, but I looked instead at his lower stomach, that was covered with a red shirt.

Alice was the first to speak, her voice calm. "Bella, we have decided that we need to ask you questions to know if we can help, or leave it to a professional."

When I didn't answer, Edward sighed. He grabbed my face and raised it so I had to look at him. His face was contorted in ancient sadness, and pain.

"Bella, please, you're not well, not at all. Please, listen to Alice. I want you to be better. You need to get better." His voice was just as pained.

I slowly retreated from his grasp, and moved my head back to where it was before. I decided to ignore him.

He sighed. "Alice, can you please start the questions. Bella, can you please answer her."

I still ignored him.

"When was the last time you ate a full man?"

I didn't answer her, to the truth, the last full meal I eaten was in my early 'zombie' period.

"Do you think you're fat?"

No answer.

"Do you think you're ugly?"

No answer, again. Why was she still questioning me, when she (of all people) knew that I wouldn't respond?

"Are you addicted to the feeling of hunger?"

No answer. God, is this annoying!

"When was the last time you had your period?"

No answer. This is getting more embarrassing and more annoying. To tell the truth, I think I'm late, months late. Well, that's weird.

"Do you ever hide food?"

No answer. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up in one ungraceful movement, and looked Alice straight in the eye, "Alice. Shut up! Please. What are you guys trying to do? Huh?"

Both of the vampires looked shocked at my sudden outburst. Alice even looked a little angry, and for once she was speechless.

After a few seconds, Edward grabbed my wrist, and sat me back down on his lap. "Alice, I think we have all the answers we need."

Alice silently nodded. "I think you're right. But what do we do about it now?"

"Absolutely nothing!" I raised my voice a little.

They ignored me.

"Well, we have to make sure she eats right." Edward stated. "I'm sure the whole family would help."

"I'm sure, too." Alice said with a 'knowing' voice.

I grumbled unintelligibly.

There was no light in my room, when I woke up. It was pitch black, but I could hear Edward breathing next to me. I rolled over until I touched Edward's chest. I curled up against his side, my head leaning against his shoulder. I felt his arms envelope me.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward's smooth, velvet voice broke the silence. The light next to my bed turned on, brighter the imaginable. I squeezed my eyes shut against the light, reflexively burying my head against Edward's shoulder.

Edward shook me gently. "Time to get up. School today. I was just about to wake you."

When Edward saw that I wouldn't get up on my own, he gently picked me up, and threw me across his shoulder. He strode out of my room, and placed me in front of the bathroom door.

I leaned against the door frame, still dead tired.

"Have your human moment. I'll start breakfast. What would you like?"

"I don't really eat breakfast."

"Eggs it is then." Edward said, cautiously, he continued when he saw my expression. "Bella, please, just think about it for two seconds, is it really healthy for you not to be eating?"

I gave him the meanest glare I could, before turning sharply around, my hair fanning out behind me and strode into the bathroom.

After a nice, relaxing shower and my hair blow dried in perfect straightness, I walked into the kitchen to see Edward with one pan of scrambled eggs, and two pieces of bread in the toaster. Edward's face looked serious as he sprinkled shredded cheese over the eggs.

"You really don't expect me to eat all of the, do you?" I knew my face looked mildly repulsed, as it should be.

Edward turned towards me, he breathed in a huge breath. "It will be better if you just ate it without complaining."

"Edward, please, don't do this to me." My voice was small, and vulnerable.

He sighed. "Bella, please just eat a little." By now the eggs were on the plate and Edward was putting strawberry jelly on my toast.

"A little?" I asked, hesitantly. I mean, when I need to, I do eat a little, and I defiantly would do it for Edward.

I sat down at the table and started to eat a little on the side of the eggs. They didn't taste too good, but then again, what did now-a-days? I really didn't want to eat this. When do I ever eat breakfast?

After the first five (tiny) bites, I put my fork down. "Okay, that's enough."

I tried to left myself from the chair I was sitting in, but Edward's arms held me still. "More, Bella."'

"You said I only had to eat a little bit, and that's what I did." I tried to get up again, with no success.

"More, Bella." Edward repeated. He picked up my discarded fork, and scooped up some eggs, and put it up against my mouth. "Please, Bella, please."

I, hesitantly, opened my mouth.

He kept feeding me, ignoring all my protests and grabbed me whenever I tried to get up, until my plate was only half full. Then, I would not eat anymore, and I think he knew that.

He cleaned up after me, as I headed up the stairs to brush me teeth.

When I closed the door, I started to pace. I just ate a whole lot of the repulsive eggs, and one piece of toast. That's disgusting. Why did he make me eat so much? I can just feel myself start to get sick. I had to get rid of it.

I headed over to the toilet, to get rid of it. I stuck my finger down my throat. Suddenly, a little bit of the chewed up eggs came up my throat and into the toilet. It burnt my throat and cut off my air, so I made a little retching noise.

I went to go for another round, when a cold hand rapped around my wrist

**A/N cliffy..maybe?**

**I don't know**

**But please review**

**33 katie**


	4. building 5

A/N I do not own Twilight

**A/N I do not own Twilight**

**And I want to dedicate this chapter to**

**Xtwilight18x**

**Thank you for putting up with my crap**

And another cold hand snaked around my waist pulling me away from the toilet. He placed me on the side of the bathtub, him sitting beside me, keeping an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Bella …my Bella." His fingers brushed away the tears I had not realized were streaming down my face. Why was he comforting me? "Shh … you didn't throw up that much."

This got me mad. "Maybe I wouldn't have had to throw up at all, if you didn't force food down my throat!"

I got up off of the side of the tub, and grabbed Edward's arm to force him out of the bathroom.

He was mad at me this time. When he spoke his voiced was a little raised. "Bella! You have to be kidding me! Do you see what you're doing to yourself? Do you see what's happening to you?!"

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything to myself! I need to brush my teeth, now you have to get out of this room. Get out, right now." And I also had to throw up the rest of meal…

He grabbed my chin in his hand, moving to stand in the middle of the bathroom, next to me. He studied my face for a few moments, his eyes searching for something. We were silent for a few moments. I would have said something, but for some reason I was speechless.

He must have found what he was looking for, because he let go of my chin, and turned to the toilet. He flushed the handle without looking inside of the bowl. He sat on the side of the tub, taking my place, still looking mad, well more like furious.

"Bella," His voice was harsh. "This time really brush your teeth."

I _think_ tears were still running down my face because of the anger I felt. I quickly brushed them away, and then pointed to the door, in a last attempt of getting him out of Charlie's small bathroom.

He shook his head, grabbing my toothbrush, (it was obviously mine because it was light purple), and put a good amount of toothpaste on it. What surprised me, even under these circumstances, was the toothpaste on the brush looked like it did on the commercials, in that perfect swerve.

He then forced the toothbrush into my hand, and then into my mouth. I thought that he might even have started to brush my teeth, but he just let it sit the in my mouth.

I sort of figured out by now that he wasn't going to leave me alone in the bathroom. That only made me all the angrier, but I couldn't say anything at all, sense my mouth was full of toothpaste. I had no choice but to send him a death glare and started to brush my teeth.

Edward looked out of the only little bathroom window, with a head glare. I wish I could know what he was thinking, but then again I wish I didn't. Why was he so mad at me, anyways? It's not like I threw up a lot of my breakfast. It was only a fraction of the amount I ate. He had no right to be mad at me. I mean, he was the one who made me eat in the first place!

Once my toothbrush was washed off, and I made sure there was no toothpaste in the sink, I turned around. Edward was still looking at me with an angry stare, but this time there was sadness in it. It almost looked like he was going to cry.

"We're late." With those two words, he grabbed my forearm and walked me down the stairs, and into the hallway. He put my raincoat on me and grabbed my book bag. He opened the door, and locked it with the key. It was only drizzling out, so little I didn't even need my raincoat.

Almost instantly, he was in the driver's seat and I was in the passenger's seat. He was speeding to school, around eighty mph. I guessed he wasn't in a very talkative mood, because of the same expression on his face and his strong grip on the steering wheel.

I waited until Edward drove us into the school parking lot to speak. We weren't late anymore; actually, we were quite early.

"Edward…" I said, hesitantly.

Edward got out of the car, just as Alice went to my side and opened the door for me. She looked almost as upset as Edward, (who was now leaning against the hood of his car, waiting for Alice and I), is. She grabbed me by the forearm, like Edward did, but her grip was a little less under control, but still not enough to hurt me.

She brought me a vacant bench at the side of building five, with Edward following closely behind us. She sat me down, on the side, when Edward was looking at Alice with a respective glance. They were both still standing in front of me.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll just go the class now." My chance to escape.

I was about to get up, when Alice shot me a glare as if to say, "If you dare get up, you'll regret it for the rest of eternity."

Edward nodded his head, reading Alice's thoughts. "That might work, it's worth a shot."

Alice sighed. "We are really running out of options here, I didn't think she was so bad."

"I'll see you in English, Bell." Edward's face was still hard, but not as scary as ten minutes ago. He kissed my forehead, his lips lingering there. His fingers stroked my cheek as he walked away. I watched his retreating figure.

When Edward turned around building five, I lost sight of him. I sighed and looked up at Alice, to see she wasn't in front of me.

I felt a hand on my arm, and looked to my left, and Alice was sitting on the bench right beside me. Her perfect features twisted up in pity, sadness, and maybe a tiny bit of anger.

"Bella, do you love Edward?"

That's a simple question. "Yes, of course."

"Then why are you doing this to him?"

Her question made me angry. "I'm not doing anything _to_ him! He's the one that made me eat. He's the one that made me throw up that disgusting food! Why is all of this _my_ fault?"

She ignored my outrages questions. "Bella, Edward and I were thinking … "She paused to see if I would interrupt. When I didn't, she continued. "If you do not eat, we will tell Charlie, and he will most probably take you to the hospital. Do you want that?"

**A/N so that is another chapter.**

**Review please.. and ugh… im not allowed out tonight for a reason I do not know**

**So Friday night**

**And I am on the computer**

**God! I want to go out**

**33 katie**

**Again thank you…xtwilight18x**


	5. So skinny, it's almost disgusting

A/N I'm sorry you guys, I'm not Stephenie and I do not own twilight

**A/N I'm sorry you guys, I'm not Stephenie and I do not own twilight**

**I know you guys would love me more if I was Stephenie **

I stared at Alice in disbelief. She wouldn't, would she? I mean Charlie always believed my lies during the 'zombie period' but would he believe them now, when they were so believable?

Alice spoke before I did. "I will actually make sure he sends you to the hospital. You need help, and you are not willing to get it from Edward and me, then you will get it from the hospital."

I continued to stare at her. What the heck was she getting at? Were they saying they were going to force food into my mouth? Isn't that illegal?

She stared at me with accusation in her topaz eyes.

"You will tell Charlie that I'm not eating? He already knows that."

"No, I'll tell Charlie that you are anorexic, and who do you think he'll believe?"

I stared at her for a long moment, my eyes narrowed, and my breathing heavy. I didn't know what to say. I mean, I knew Charlie would believe her. That much was obvious, but I just couldn't eat!

I got up off the bench and stormed past Alice. I mean, I knew she was right, but what can I really say? 'Dad, I know I'm not eating much, well barely nothing at all, but I'm not anorexic.' That is the truth, but it still doesn't stop it from sounding ridiculous.

I heard Alice's voice. "I swear to go we will do that, Bella."

I made my way to English, and took my seat next to Edward. He gave me a hesitant smile, which I didn't return.

The teacher came in, looking around; all the kids seemed to be present today, which made him happy. He made us work on our Scarlet Letter essays silently to ourselves, so I was happy I didn't have to talk to Edward.

Actually, second period we watched a move about how children misbehave, and what to do when they do. The funny thing is, is that the movie had no reference to what we were doing in class.

Third period. Gym. Edward and I walked in together, still just as silent. And I walked to the changing area. I knew I was skinny, but thankfully none of the girls mentioned it.

I pulled my shirt over my head, so I was only in my bra. I felt eyes stare into me, but I thought nothing of it. I mean, I'm sort of used to it.

Their eyes must have raked over my torso three times by the time I got on my dark blue gym shirt.

Put of the corner of my eye I saw Jessica turn to Lauren and started talking, her voice was a pretend whisper. The kind you have when you want everyone to hear what you say, but make it look like an accident when I obviously wasn't. "Oh my god! She's so skinny it's almost disgusting."

It seemed my bad luck must have finally caught up with me. The whole locker room snickered. Well, a few of the girls had sadness written all over their faces.

Thank god I was done changing by then, because I walked out of there before I had to hear what Lauren would have said back.

Finally, I was back in the gym. Edward came over to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry, Bella, you shouldn't have had to hear that." He murmured into my hair.

I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Right then the coach's whistle made that annoying sound that told everyone the gather around him. Edward and I walked slowly, still in each other's arms, and joined the circle last. That's when I looked around. Badminton.

I groaned.

Edward chuckled in my ear, only loud enough for me to hear.

Thankfully we got to pick our own partner's and I immediately chose Edward. Then not so thankfully, even though Edward was the main one playing, I still managed to fall three times. This was only because I had to play when the coach came around to make sure everyone was doing their equal parts.

Then came lunch. Alice was waiting for us outside the cafeteria's roof. She didn't say anything when we walked to her, but we just walked into the café silently. I had no idea what I was going to do now.

I veered to the table, trying to see if just maybe…

I kept taking steps, and looked back to see Edward get in line and Alice following me. I turned back around and walked faster towards the table, now that I was getting away with it.

Alice sat down across from me, and rummaged in her bag until she found the eyeliner. Why a vampire would need any make-up? I don't know. But she started to apply it anyways, not even looking in a mirror.

When she was done, she looked at me. "How was your day, Bella?"

I nodded at her. Did she not remember this afternoon?

Her smile only got bigger. "It's okay, Bella, you have to talk to me sometime in the rest of forever."

I looked at her, and was just about to say something, when a plate of food slid in front of me. On it was chicken, potatoes, green beans, and chocolate milk. For desert? A piece of chocolate cake.

What the F—k??

Why are they doing this to me? How do they expect me to eat all of this? Why in the world would I even eat a fraction of this? I knew a normal human would just about eat this, but not me! Not me, at all!

I looked to my left and Edward was sitting there, looking at me and my inhumane reaction.

"Bella, not the whole thing, please just some." Edward's eyes were burning into mine. You have to be kidding me

I looked at him, and stood up, quickly. I have ran, half walked out of the cafeteria, leaving my stuff behind me.

I knew tears were streaming down my face by the time I was sitting on the same bench as this morning.

Why is this happening to me? Why can't I eat anything? I just don't get it! The food is just repulsive to me, that's all. I mean, I don't think I'm fat. I don't like the feeling of hunger. But I just can't eat!

I felt a arm around my shoulder. "Bella, let's go to the hospital."

**A/N so…idkk… im sorry I was just so busy the last few days**

**I had 3 finals, and a few of the last of the year tests and quizzes**

**Review**

**33 katie**


	6. We are both very afraid here

A/N Okay… I am so sorry for not updating sooner

**A/N Okay… I am so sorry for not updating sooner**

**I was about to update on Saturday but I forgot my notebook, just like the goof I am.**

**So I had to wait to get home to write more. And then when I got home yesterday I was about to update, but I kept throwing up and I didn't feel good at all.**

**I am sorry if you all hate me and will never read my stories again, I understand.**

**I do not own Twilight by the way, I never will and never had, and I think it is better if you let Stephenie Meyer write the stories, because we all know she is the real genius here.**

_Why is this happening to me? Why can't I eat anything? I just don't get it! The food is just repulsive to me, that's all. I mean, I don't think I'm fat. I don't like the feeling of hunger. But I just can't eat!_

_I felt an arm around my shoulder. "Bella, let's go to the hospital."_

I turned to my left and there stood Alice, a look of deep concern plastered all over her face. Her arm was hugging my shoulders to her, and she was trying to comfort me. For some reason I liked this comfort, but I didn't like what she said.

"I don't want to go to the hospital, I'm sorry, but I just won't go with you." I reached up to my cheeks and wiped away the tears that were still streaming down my face.

Alice, for once, didn't argue, instead she put her hands inside of her jacket's pocket and extracted a brown bag.

"Well, to tell you the truth I think Edward is going about this the wrong way. He shouldn't be giving you so much food at once. I mean, you haven't been eating a lot recently, so just eat this."

She dumped something on my lap. When I looked down I discovered there were two granola bars. That was a whole lot less than what Edward was trying to force me to eat, but I still didn't want to eat _this._

Alice must have sensed my discomfort to the food. "It's either this or the hospital."

I stared blankly at her face for a few minutes and I could see that she really meant this. I could see that she would really force me into the hospital if I didn't eat this. Damn Alice!

I didn't want to eat this, but I also didn't want to go to the hospital. Which one did I want less? Which one would I rather not do? Which one would make me les agitated?

I took a granola bar, and forced the wrapper open so hard the granola bar fell out of the wrapper and on to my lap. Well, isn't that just dandy!

Alice stared at me as I put the granola bar into my mouth and started chewing it. Well, isn't this just great, it doesn't taste very good. But somehow it does taste better than the food that Edward forced down my throat, so that was sort of good right?

When I was done with the first granola bar, Alice gave me the other one, which she so graciously opened for me. This one I ate slower, trying to not let more tears fall down my face, which I knew was happening no matter what I did.

Finally, when I was done with the granola bar, Alice gave me a sad but relieved look. "Thank you, Bella. Now, at least, you don't have to go to the hospital."

"Thanks you, Alice." A deep voice said from behind me. "I owe you one."

"Nonsense, I care for her too." Alice got up and walked away. I still didn't turn around to see him sit down beside me, though I already knew he took Alice's spot.

"She's right, you know." Edward said, stretching his arm so is was now around my shoulders, just like Alice's, but this time it was sturdier, and I liked this arm around me more.

"Right about what?"

"She cares about you too. We are both very afraid here. We just want you to be healthy. We don't want you to be in this pain."

I leaned my head against is shoulder, cuddling into side. I just now noticed how cold it is outside. He must have noticed how cold I was too, because he picked me up and placed me in his lap, his arms wrapped all around me. I knew that sense it is not raining there were people out and about playing with a hacky sack or something like that. But I didn't really care. They could stare all the wanted.

This time is mouth was right up to my ear, his voice just a whisper. "I care for you way to much, Bella. I just don't want to loose you again. I already thought I lost you forever, and I don't want anything to make me feel that way again. I love you way to much. I don't want you to be in danger ever again, especially if it is because of yourself."

I still didn't say anything; I just buried my head into his neck, kissing it softly there. I kissed it again and again, I couldn't help myself. He was just so perfect, in everyway possible.

The bell rang, but I didn't get off of Edward's lap, though I did stop kissing his neck. Thankfully, he didn't stop me. Thankfully, he let me keep on going up and down his neck.

"Bella, we have to get up now." He shook me gently to signal for me to get up, but I refused to move. I loved it right there. He chuckled, and gently picked me up and laughed harder when he saw my face, which I'm sure resembled a pout.

When I got to my next class, with Edward by my side, our hands intertwined, I started to feel a tad lightheaded. Edward looked at me, but didn't say anything probably not thinking much of it.

Right when I got to my seat, I fell down, the last thing I remember is Edward catching m saying, "Bella!"

**A/N sorry it is so short.**

**I still don't feel very well**

**Review!!**


	7. Bella, is this true?

a/N I do not own twilight

**a/N I do not own twilight**

**this is more of a filler chapter **

**but still important**

When I came around, I first noticed voices. A deep voice that sounded very familiar, but I couldn't pin who it belonged to. Also, another voice, a man's, though not as deep, was talking to the first voice. This voice was familiar too.

"When is she going to wake up? It's been two hours." The deep voice asked.

"We gave her an IV, so it shouldn't be that much longer."

"And how was she dehydrated? She has breakfast and she had lunch. Alice said so. And how often does Alice lie?" The deep voice sounded devastated and tired.

"I have no idea. We will run some more tests when she wakes up, after we question her. Sorry, Charlie."

Charlie? This caught my attention. What was Charlie doing talking so close near me? What was he talking about? And who was this other familiar man he was talking to? I can swear to god I heard his voice, but who is he?

I forced my eyelids to flutter open.

I saw the scene in front of me. Charlie, his hand running through his thinning salt and pepper hair, he still had his police uniform on. His stance made him look extremely nervous, as though he was waiting for something bad to happen, or maybe it already did. This might explain why I am in the hospital.

Carlisle stood in front of him, in his white doctor jacket. His head was smooth, and he had his professional face on. In his hand was a clipboard, which he placed at the foot of my bed. He looked surprised to find my eyes opened.

"Bella!" Only neither Carlisle nor Charlie called my name. This perfect velvet voice came from came from my left. When I looked to that direction, I saw the face of my angel only about a foot away from my own face. He was leaning against the side of my pillow, though his face was upright. "Finally you wake up."

My strength was very low. Things were starting to fall into place. Charlie said something about being dehydrated, and the last thing I remember was Edward's arms catching me as I fainted.

I gave him a small smile" Hi."

Charlie rushed to my side. "Bella! Do you feel alright? Are you thirsty? Do you need anything? Do you need to eat anything?" Wow, he must have been scared out of his skin.

"No, I'm fine." I lied, my throat was really dry.

Charlie must have seen through my lie because he walked to the door, saying something about seeing a Coke machine down the hall.

Once the door to my private hospital room was closed, Edward grabbed my hand, his thumb rubbing soothing circles in my palm. "Bella, thank god you're awake. You really scared me."

"I'm sorry." I gave him a reassuring smile, to show that I really was sorry. "I didn't mean to worry you."

He didn't get to answer, when I felt my mattress sink down a little at the end, near my feet. Carlisle looked at me, with the usual doctor calm on his face. "Bella, you have been in the hospital for two hours. Edward said you had breakfast and lunch, but you're still dehydrated." He raised one of his eyebrows. "Your weight is at eighty-nine pounds, do you know why this is?"

I looked at Edward. I was speechless. Do I lie, or do I tell the truth? If I lie, what do I say? If I tell the truth, what do I say?

"No, no, no idea at all, Carlisle, sorry." My voice was rushed.

A ghost of a smile was evident on Carlisle's face. He sighed. "Bella, do you have any idea how awful of a liar you are? And do you know you have to get better at that to be a Cullen?"

Before I could say anything, Edward spoke up. "Dad, Bella is anorexic." He hurried into an explanation. "I just found out yesterday, and we've only been back for about a week, so I am just assuming here, but I would have to say she has been anorexic for months. She usually eats very little; I could pick up tat much from Charlie's mind. This morning she did eat breakfast, but she purposely threw up half of it. Then I stopped her from throwing up the other half. Alice and I told her, once she got to school, that if she didn't start eating, we will take her here. Eventually lunch came around, and I bought her lunch, just like I used to, but she just stormed right out of the cafeteria to a bench outside. A few minutes later, Alice walked over to her and gave her two granola bars. She ate them. When we were going to our seats the next period, after the bell rings and she just fainted. She didn't hit her head or anything because I caught her."

Edward was looking at me the whole time he was saying his little speech. Every once in a while he would smooth my hair or stroke my cheek. As he kept talking, his golden eyes would get more and more liquid topaz.

Carlisle, who remained silent throughout Edward's explanation, had a calm expression. The one he usually wore. The strange thing is, that his eyes looked a little sad. "Bella, is this true."

I looked to my left, where Edward still sat, staring at me, intently. He nodded.

Tears streamed down my face. I knew it would be worthless to lie now. To keep my voice from breaking, I just nodded. Under the thin, light blue, hospital blanket, I turned into a little ball and wrapped my arms around my knees.

The door opened and Charlie walked in, carrying a Coke. "Bella, I called your mother, she is very worried, and wants you to call her the minute you get out of the hospital."

"You told Mom!?" I almost screamed from under the blankets. I tore them off of me, and faced my father.

"She is your mother." He gave me a little smile, and turned to Carlisle. "Do you know what happened, yet?"

**a/N okay…the choice is up to you**

**Charlie finding out**

**Carlisle keeping it a secret.**

**Your choice here**


	8. Doctor to patient

a/N

**a/N **

**Sorry about no update **

**But grandfather had a heart attack on Tuesday and I am just a little freaked.**

**But ill try to get another one up soon**

**Just to make sure …I do not own twilight..at all… not even one character**

Carlisle, Edward, and I just stared at my father blankly. Would Carlisle tell on me? What would happen to me if he does? What would happen to me if he doesn't?

Carlisle took a deep breath. "I'm still trying to figure that out, actually. Edward, do you mind stepping out in the hallway for a minute with Chief Swan?"

My dad looked taken aback, but that was nothing to what Edward's face told me he felt. I knew they didn't want to leave me, but they knew they had to. Charlie and Edward both walked out of the room, shooting me anxious glances. I swear if there were any windows to my hospital room, both of their noses would be squashed against it, making them look like pigs.

When they were out of sight, I leaned back against my pillow, and covered my head with my blanket. I couldn't face Carlisle. Edward and Alice was one thing, but he was totally different. He is a doctor and right now he is my doctor. He has responsibility to this hospital, and he could get fired.

That means that he has to tell Charlie.

"Bella." His voice was closer to me. I think he took Edward's chair. A hand pulled back the blanket, which I was unsuccessfully trying to keep over my head. "Bella, can you please stop trying to hide yourself from me?"

My eyes, that were squeezed shut, slowly opened, but still, I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, how about we talked doctor to patient. Forget that I'm going to be your father someday."

I nodded but stayed silent.

"Bella, what you are doing to yourself is not good, and…I can't do this." Carlisle put his face into his hands for a minute. I have never seen him this emotionally upset. I am sure he was when he thought Edward was dead, or very close to dying, though. "Bella, I can't just act like you are another one of my patients. I mean, you are almost my daughter."

"Then don't say anything." I mumbled.

"I can't do that, just like I said, you're almost my daughter. Bella, when you fainted, Edward was so worried and scared and anxious. He could not sit still. He could not do anything until he knew that you were alright. I'm sure if I ask Jasper down here he could show you just how nervous he is. All he did was pace around and ring his hands. Do you have any idea how much you mean to him? He is so afraid here."

"Bella, why aren't you eating?"

"The truth?" What could I say, when I didn't even know the truth myself? I mean I have suspicions, but that's all.

He nodded. "Of course, Bella. I've seen plenty of things, remember?"

"Ever sense you guys left, I've just stopped eating, out of depression, maybe. I only ate when I had to. When I started to get out of that depression, I just ate without tasting the food at all. Now that you're back, it's like I can breathe again, but I can't eat. I just don't like the taste of food. I don't like anything about it. To tell you the truth, it's mildly repulsive."

Carlisle looked at me, confused. "I have never heard of anything like that before." He looked more shocked than I thought he would. I mean, he has been a doctor for two centuries. When he spoke again, it seemed like he was speaking more to himself. "I mean, it is obvious she is anorexic, but the reasoning makes no sense."

Great! Just look at me now. Not even the best doctor in the world can figure out what is wrong with me. I tried to put the blanket back over my head, but Carlisle's hand was around my wrist. He ignored my struggles.

"How many times have you thrown-up on purpose?" He asked me.

"Just once. This morning. That's all. I promise." My voice was rushed.

He studied my face for a short moment, but seemed to believe me sense he moved onto the next question. "Do you ever hide food?"

I shook my head sharply back and forth. "No, never."

He nodded. "This might be a little embarrassing, but please answer it. When is the last time you had your period?"

I could feel my face go six shades of red. _Why_ that question? I shook my head again, to indicate that I was not going to answer that selected question. Then, I turned my head toward the blank wall; because there was no way I was going to answer that. No way in hell.

A heavy sigh could be heard from Carlisle's direction. "Bella, tell me the answer, or I could do an easy exam that would give me the answer. But, of course, you'll have to get naked for that. Eh … could you think of how embarrassing that would be? In front of your soon to be father."

Wow, Carlisle being funny …

"I don't know, three or four months ago." My face turned bright red. I never talked about this kind of stuff, except for maybe Renee and Alice. But they were the two closest girls to me, so that makes sense.

He just nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think you're fat?"

"No, of course not." I mean, I don't exactly have a model's body, but I don't need to loose weight.

He put his hand over his face again. "Bella, sense you are eighteen, I really don't need to tell Charlie about this. But Alice is home right now telling the whole family that you are anorexic and we are going to make sure that you get healthy again. Okay?"

Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door. Then before anyone answered it, the plain white hospital room door opened to reveal Edward, with a worried looking Charlie right behind him.

"Have you figured out what is wrong with my daughter now?" He spoke so fast I barely caught every word.

Carlisle rose from where he sat. He quickly turned to look at me for a few moments. "I'm sorry; I have no conclusive reason for this. Charlie, would it be alright if Bella stayed with is for the next couple of days? So I can keep a watch on her properly."

Charlie looked quickly to Edward.

Carlisle must have known where Charlie's thoughts were taking him. "Of course she will be staying in Alice's room, and I'll personally make sure myself that Edward goes nowhere near the room. Though, I raised him to be a gentleman, so I see no need for that."

Charlie, who I knew was worried sick about me, hesitantly nodded his head. "Make sure he does not go near my daughter at night though."

**A/N review**


	9. Talk to me whenever you want

Carlisle rose from where he sat

**A/N **

_**ATTENTION: this is not the whole chapter; it is only the first half**_

_**But my life has been hectic so the next part will come out later today or tomorrow.**_

**I do not own twilight**

Carlisle rose from where he sat. He quickly turned to look at me for a few moments. "I'm sorry; I have no conclusive reason for this. Charlie, would it be alright if Bella stayed with is for the next couple of days? So I can keep a watch on her properly."

Charlie looked quickly to Edward.

Carlisle must have known where Charlie's thoughts were taking him. "Of course she will be staying in Alice's room, and I'll personally make sure myself that Edward goes nowhere near the room. Though, I raised him to be a gentleman, so I see no need for that."

Charlie, who I knew was worried sick about me, hesitantly nodded his head. "Make sure he does not go near my daughter at night though."

We pulled up in front of Edward's house. Everyone knew about me by now, I can tell you that. And to tell you the truth, I would rather not face anyone right now. I knew Esme would be sympathetic, along with Jasper. Rosalie would ignore me, but that's not new. Alice, Carlisle, and Edward already knew. Though, I had no idea how Emmett would react. Maybe he wouldn't be here.

Carlisle, who drove us here, was out of the Mercedes first. He must have been reading my mind, because he turned to Edward and me in the back seat. "Come in when you are ready. Though, no one is going to hate you."

With one last smile, he made his way up the grand white steps and disappeared in the front door, leaving it open.

I turned to Edward, begging with my eyes for him to stay with me, to not leave me alone with any of the members of his family for any given amount of time, until I said it was alright.

He must have got the message because he extended his hand and brushed my cheek with the end of his fingers. "Don't worry, they love you, they won't hurt you"

I sighed, and turned to the door handle and yanked it open, not even waiting for Edward to help me out, like he usually does. He met me on the side of my door, and took my hand, leading me into the house.

Esme was sitting on the couch with Carlisle right next to her. He was still dressed in his doctor's jacket. He extended an arm around her shoulders, gently playing with her hair, and they both were reading from the same book. They were the only two in sight.

I sighed in relief.

Esme must have heard me, because she looked up from her book and smiled at me. "Good to see you, Bella. I'm happy to hear that you staying with us for a while."

I smiled hesitantly at her. "Thanks."

Carlisle rose from his seat, kissed his wife on cheek. He left the room, his voice lingering behind him. "I'm going to get changed."

Esme patted the space on the couch where Carlisle was previously occupying. She obviously wanted to talk to me. Her face looked gentle enough, and I know she wouldn't tease me or make me feel bad. But I still didn't want to talk about it.

Then again, this woman was so nice, and leaving her there would be disrespecting her, and I would never do that to her.

I grabbed Edward's hand, I said I was not letting him out of my sight, and made him sit on the other side of me. He started to flip through the channels, probably trying to give Esme a little privacy without leaving me.

When I turned to Esme, she smiled at me. She put her arms around my shoulders, and it surprisingly did comfort me, which was the intention of it. "Carlisle told me why you are here. I just want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need me. And that you can come and talk to me whenever you want."

I nodded. "Thanks." What else could I say? I mean I knew I wouldn't really talk to anyone about this. This was my problem, and not anyone else's.

Finally, Edward settled on a channel. It was some ghost show by the looks of it. A woman gave out a blood curling scream when a ghost tried to lock her in her room, when all she wanted was to make sure her son was safe.

After a few minutes Esme sighed. At first I thought it was because she felt bad for this woman, but instead I could see from the corner of my eye that she turned to me.

"Bella, what would you like for dinner?"

"Nothing, I'm not really hungry, thank you, though." My voice was a monotone, it seemed like the response just came out of my mouth, like I didn't even need to think about it.

Esme pursed her lips, she was obviously thinking about a response that would not hurt my feelings. Though, in her eyes I can see that she was melancholy for what had happened to me. For the pain I was going through.

"It's still a little early, how about you think about it, and then get back to me." She held her breath until I answered.

I nodded, turning back to the TV. When I spoke, my voice almost sounded dead. "Sure."

Great! I just got out of the hospital and they are still trying to make me eat. Can't they just give it a rest for once? I swear to god!

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Esme turn to Edward, probably talking to him through his mind, and him turn towards her. They were having a conversation right in front of me, and they didn't even care to let me join in. That's sort of rude.

Well, I can always leave. I got up, dropping Edward's hand. "I'm going to find Alice, and see what she is doing. You can talk out loud now if you want."

Esme gave me an apologetically smile, but her eyes did not change from the way they were before. Edward looked sort of annoyed; he just nodded and turned to Esme again.

I silently stormed my way up the stairs, and into Alice's room, where the mahogany door was wide open. I looked in and saw she lay on her bed with a book. She was dressed in pajamas, and had another pair laid out right next to her. Her pajamas were short shorts and a tank top, I was astounded at first, and then I remembered that she wouldn't freeze.

She looked up when I paused at the doorway. "Hey, I got you a pair of pajamas. I'm making everyone wear them tonight."

I looked to my pair of pajamas, and noticed that they were tank top and long pants. Of course, she got blue, which is Edward's favorite on me. They were okay, I guess, but when I picked them up, the first thing I noticed was that the price tags were missing. And they really did look expensive!

"Alice, why did you get expensive _pajamas_?"

She shrugged, taking in my expression. "Oh come on, Bella, be fair! They didn't cost _that_ much. I swear. Please, I just want a pajama party."

I murmured under my breath, as I grabbed the two pieces and walked to her bathroom.

When I returned I noticed Esme in the doorway. I noticed that she too was dressed in pajamas, though hers were purple with stars on them "Bella, dinner is here. Edward suggested Italian. Is that okay?"

**a/N do you see that blueish grayish button on the bottom left?**

**Well click it and see what it does!**


	10. I never needed a mother like this before

a/N

**a/N**

**This is the second half of the chapter**

**Hope you like it…I do not own twilight**

_I murmured under my breath, as I grabbed the two pieces and walked to her bathroom._

_When I returned I noticed Esme in the doorway. I noticed that she too was dressed in pajamas, though hers were purple with stars on them "Bella, dinner is here. Edward suggested Italian. Is that okay?"_

I just stared at her. _Remember, that you like her and she just wants you to get better. You have nothing against her, nothing at all. Remember that she loves you like her own daughter and you love her like another mother. Remember that people will hate you if you treat her badly._

I nodded mutely.

Esme must have seen the effort I was giving to being nice and calm, because she gave me one of those smiles that said '_Thank you so much for not fighting with me_.' She turned around without another word and headed downstairs.

I turned to Alice, who was sitting on her bed, flipping through pages on a random book, to fast for my human eyes to read. She slowly looked up with a smile on her face, which was only growing bigger as she got off of the bed and gave me a hug.

I opened my mouth to say thank you for the clothes, but was already wrapped in her arms. "You're welcome, Bella. Now get downstairs and eat something."

Without waiting for me to say anything, she quickly grabbed my knees and my waist and carried me downstairs at an inhuman pace, that I was already in the kitchen before I noticed what was going on.

When I turned around to see who was in the room, I noticed that Alice quickly disappeared, and Esme was busy dishing noodles that were set in some sort of sauce from a styrofoam carton to a nice elegant dinner plate. When she noticed that I figured out she was there, she smiled at me, and set the plates in front of the stool. I just stared at it.

Her liquid golden eyes, which reminded me so much of Edward's, studied my reaction to the food. She must have seen something I didn't even notice was there because she pursed her lips and said, "You don't have to eat all of it, just until I say you can stop."

I guess she notice that I didn't find the idea very attractive. She sighed, pursed her lips, and continued, "I'm not going to make you stuff your face Bella, but please just eat a little."

I took a quick breath and nodded. "Sure, sure."

The three quick steps to the stool were hideous. I just didn't want to take them. Unfortunately, I sat on the stool, and picked up my fork. My soon-to-be-mother sat down on the stool right next to mine, her hand rubbing my back in soothing circles.

The fork in my hand was twirling the long noodles in circles, but not really going anywhere near my mouth. "Where's Edward?"

"He thought that I might be able to help you more and he didn't want you to be overwhelmed, so he thought it might be a better idea if he and Emmett played video games upstairs until you are finished."

I nodded, knowing Esme was waiting for me to eat the noodles. I really didn't like the look of them, I mean, I wasn't very hungry, and I didn't want food. They were just sitting in the sauce like they were taking a bath, but the water was dirty. So that would mean the noodles were dirty, right?

God, I think too much!!

"Bella, just take it one bite at a time. Please, just eat one bite, and then another. Just think of it as baby steps."

I took the noodles around my fork and shoved them into my mouth. Chewing the noodles was a hard thing to do. Have you ever tried to chew playground plastic? Because that's what it tasted like. Like people were walking all over it for years. Delicious!

Four seconds later I swallowed. She expected me to eat this! God, how was I supposed to even put it into my mouth again?

Esme whipped away the tears I had no idea were falling down my face. Her face looked sad, and maybe a little guilty. "I can't believe we did this to you. We left, and then we come back to see you like this. God, what were we thinking?"

I looked at her, shocked. "Esme, this is not your fault! I'm the person that can't eat. I wish I could. But I can't!" Tears were falling freely now. "Esme, I don't know what's happening to me. I don't know why I can't eat."

Esme put her arm around my shoulder rubbing my back, bringing me closer to her, just like a mother would. I hid my face in her shoulder, and started to cry freely, not caring who in the house could hear me. My arms were around her neck, latching on for dear life

"And look what I'm doing to you guys! I'm making you all sick with worry, and you guys having been so nice to me as long as you known me! And Esme, Edward is sick with worry, and I have no idea what to do. I'm scared I'm going to hurt him, and he will leave me again."

"Never, Bella, never. Edward will never leave you again. None of us will. We all love you so much." She whispered, her hand moving to rub my back. She was holding me just like a mother would. I don't think I have ever been held like this before. I don't think I needed a mother like this before, "Trust me. We will all do what we can to make sure you get better. We are here for you for the rest of eternity."

I pulled out of the hug. Her face looked like she could be crying herself if that were possible. "But look what I'm doing to you guys! Look how Edward, and Alice, and the rest of you feels. And just look at what you guys are doing for me! I don't deserve any of it!"

Esme put her hand on my cheek. "Bella, if anyone deserves it, it would be you. Trust me on this." She smiled weakly. "Bella, we all would love to help you. All you have to do is ask. Wait! You don't even have to ask, because we'll help you without your permission."

I smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks."

I turned back to the noodles. They still looked disgusting.

"You don't have to eat all of it, Bella."

Luckily, after about and hour of Esme sitting next to me, and many, many, unsuccessful attempts at trying to get away, I finally ate a fourth of my plate. Esme thought that wasn't nearly enough, but could see that I couldn't eat anymore.

Just when I got up, I notice Alice in the doorway. "Pajamas party time!"

**A/N that was the second half of the chapter**

**If you like….then you like it….if you don't …then you don't**

**Also….tell me what I could do to make this story better**

**I really want to do a good job with this**


	11. Edward, you can't go down there

Luckily, after about and hour of Esme sitting next to me, and many, many, unsuccessful attempts at trying to get away, I finally ate a fourth of my plate

**A/N I do not own Twilight**

**But who on fanfiction does**

**Remember to review**

_Luckily, after about and hour of Esme sitting next to me, and many, many, unsuccessful attempts at trying to get away, I finally ate a fourth of my plate. Esme thought that wasn't nearly enough, but could see that I couldn't eat anymore._

_Just when I got up, I notice Alice in the doorway. "Pajamas party time!"_

**EPOV**

I sat in Emmett's room trying to pay attention to his argument over why Crash Bandicoot is better than Sonic. I couldn't pay attention. I mean, after three years of this same argument between Jasper and Emmett, do you really think I care anymore?

Well, it just seems that Jasper and Emmett got in this huge argument over which one they will play next, and Jasper got his way in the end and now Emmett is mad. But I really wasn't paying attention to what he was exactly saying because my mind was still set on Bella.

Right now she was downstairs in the kitchen talking to Esme. Esme was pleading with Bella to eat. _"Bella, just take it one bite at a time. Please, just eat one bite, and then another. Just think of it as baby steps."_

My poor Bella, she can't eat, and it's all my fault. I left trying to help her stay safe from vampires and then she gets hurt because of herself. And it's my entire fault! And I have no idea what to do. Sense when, do I have no idea what to do. I always know what to do, but sense this happened I feel so helpless.

"_I'm scared I'm going to hurt him, and he will leave me again." _I heard Bella cry from downstairs. Wait! She thought I was going to leave her? How could she think that? I mean, I am the one who started this whole mess, and look where it has gotten her! If I could cry right now, my eyes would be overflowing.

I moved to get off of the red couch that sat against the wall and made my way to the door. I had to go downstairs and try to comfort her. I would never ever ever leave her ever again. I had to let her see that I love her to much to do that again.

When I got to the door, Emmett was already standing there, blocking my way out. He had his arms crossed over his chest, looking like a security guard at the White House. "Emmett, move."

Did he seriously want me to sit here and talk about the video game?

"Edward you can't go down there."

"I have to, now move!" I tried to push him out of the way, but I knew it was no use, he wouldn't even budge. I then crossed my arms across my chest trying to size him up. "I need to get down to Bella."

"Well, I can't let you; don't you see what she's doing?" Emmett continued before I even had time to answer him. "She's actually talking to someone. That's what she needs. And she's talking to Esme, who else is better to talk to than Esme? Huh? So go back and sit down on the couch, and let her talk to her, because that's probably what she needs."

I just stared at him. Did that just make … sense? Did what _Emmett_ say just make sense?

Then Emmett's thoughts came. '_Yeah, I know, I can be deep_."

I walked back to the couch and sat down, laying my head against the armrest. He did have a point; I can't just barge in there when she was finally talking to someone. Even if that someone wasn't me…

"So … Crash is red. Who doesn't like the color red?"

BPOV

Well at least I was already in my pajamas. So that was good right? Alice grabbed my hand and plopped me onto the couch and took out a bottle of bright pink nail polish. She grabbed one of my feet and got to work.

"Alice?" I asked after she was done with my big toe.

"I think he's upstairs discussing a video game with Emmett. And he should be coming downstairs in 3 minutes, and by then I should be done with this foot." I smiled a little at the point that she would know exactly what I was going to ask, that I didn't even have to ask.

And just as Alice predicted, three minutes and one colored toe-nailed foot later, Edward was right by my side. Actually, he was right under me sense he picked me up and placed me on his lap before I even knew he was in the room.

"Hi." He placed a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes, ducking my head to lean it against his shoulder.

"I ate." I whispered against his neck.

He tensed a little bit, but wrapped his arms around me. "I know that, Esme seems pleased. Thank you for that."

I made Esme happy? I mean, I ate about a quarter of what was on the plate, and Esme was trying to get me to eat more. She wasn't very happy at the amount I ate.

Edward must have sensed my confusion, which I'm sure was plastered all over my face that was safely tucked away out of everyone's view. "She's happy that you talked to her, and that she got you to even eat a little."

I tried to curl myself into a little ball against his chest, but something was holding my foot back.

"Stop moving!" Right… I forgot Alice was here. Can't she see that I just want to be with Edward right now? I just want his arms around me and for them to never let me go. I, reluctantly, stayed still for Alice to keep painting my toenails.

All three of us just stayed silent as Alice kept working. She kept my foot perfectly still and made my toenails perfect with no paint on my actual skin. Finally, she got up and screwed the cap back on the bottle.

"Your toes look great, Bella." She smiled at me, and I returned it. Then, she got the hint. You know the one when I want her to get the hell out of the room?

Edward sighed and picked me up off of his lap, and placed me on the coffee table, so we were face to face. He put his hands on my thighs and looked straight in my eyes. I couldn't understand what I saw in his eyes, but I knew it wasn't good.

I looked down at his hands, but I didn't get away with it. He put his hand under my chin and gently but firmly lifted my head up so I had no choice but to look in his eyes.

"Bella, when you were talking with Esme… you said something about me leaving you…. Did you really mean that?" He moved his hand from under my chin to stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"I did at the time." I answered reluctantly. "But Esme told me that you couldn't leave me no matter what. That none of you would."

A faint smile was evident around the edges of his lips. "I will never leave you ever again, Bella."

"I know." I wanted to change the subject. Both of us didn't like to talk about this. And I never wanted to talk to Edward about this. I never wanted to hurt his feelings. "Can we go upstairs and listen to music, until Alice makes you get your pajamas on?"

Then, right on cue, Alice was in the doorway with a pair of male pajamas. Edward kissed my cheek, got up and took the pajamas from Alice, and walked up the stairs.

Then Alice turned to me. "What movie do you want watch?"

**A/N its more of a filler ..i know**

**But still review..with critism….i think I like that the most**

**Or ideas.**


	12. Bella, what are you doing?

**A/N **

**Important!**

**Remember this is basically another version of Eclipse, so it picks up right after New Moon. Therefore, there would be no bed in Edward's room, and Bella is no longer hanging out with Jacob. Just in case you were confused**

_Then, right on cue, Alice was in the doorway with a pair of male pajamas. Edward kissed my cheek, got up and took the pajamas from Alice, and walked up the stairs._

_Then Alice turned to me. "What movie do you want watch?"_

The night went by slowly. No one really talked about me very much. Emmett gave me a hug when he saw me, only because the last time I saw him I was so tired and I went to sleep right away. Jasper gave me a smile and a nice wave of peace. That, I did enjoy. Then, of course, Rosalie gave me no notice at all. The last time I saw her she gave me a little smile, but that was before the vote, so I guess the outcome of my little meeting got her right back to where we started.

We watched National Treasure 2, Peter Pan, Because I Said So (the girls made the guys sit through that), and The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (which the boys made us sit through. Though, thankfully, I fell asleep half way through that. I was lying on a couch wrapped in Edward's arms. Alice and Jasper were cuddled on a love seat. Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Esme's shoulder on one side of the other couch, while Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap on the other side of the couch. Every once in a while you could hear a giggle coming from Rosalie, while Emmett's head was tucked into her neck. Fortunately, Carlisle got annoyed and told them to either go upstairs, or stop, which of course made me blush, which made Edward chuckle.

I don't remember much of the last movie, only that there were a bunch of cars that would drive around like Edward. But I do remember it was around midnight, longer than how late I would usually stay up on a week night, sense I usually wake up a 5:00 am. (A/N I have no idea what time their school starts but I just chose what time I wake up at.) My head was on Edward's chest, with one hand around my midriff, hoping that the food inside of me would disappear, but was told to check in with Alice before I go to the bathroom, so I knew it was no use. His arms were safely around me, keeping me not to hot, but not to cold.

When I woke up I was on Edward's black leather couch, with no one else in the room. I had a light blue blanket over me, but I had no idea who put it there, or who even put me there. I was still dressed in my clothes from yesterday. There was one thing I new for certain, I was late for school.

"Alice! _Edward_!" I yelled out, throwing the blanket off of me, and running to the door.

Instead of my boyfriend of my best friend appearing at the doorway, Esme stood there as if she had been there all along. She was dressed in a cute jeans and baby doll outfit.

"Alice is at school, and Edward went to go get you something for lunch, you slept a long time. Are you feeling alright?" Esme looked concerned, and she reached up to feel my forehead before I could even respond. "No, you seem fine, maybe you were just tired."

"I was tired, that's why I slept. Why didn't anyone wake me up for school?"

I was confused. I mean, you really don't have to eat in school. Only at lunch, and I could find someway out of that. And at school you are supposed to learn, and if I miss something, that means I won't get to learn, which means I'll fail, which means I won't graduate, which means I won't be a vampire in a few months. Great! This is just super great!

"Bella, you can't go to school." Esme eyed me suspiciously.

"I've been going to school for the last eleven and a half years; I don't think _one _more day would kill me."

A small smile came onto Esme's face. "Bella, you can't go to school because Charlie thinks you are sick, the whole school thinks you are sick, and no doctor can find out what is wrong with you." Her face turned serious. "Plus, you have to stay here, under severe supervision to make sure you do not get sicker."

I pursed my lips, but will not give her the satisfaction of me begging not to eat. "When will Edward be back?"

She must have noticed why I changed my subject, because she too pursed her lips. "He just left; he should be back in an hour. It is only eleven o'clock."

"Oh."

Esme watched my face fall, "Why don't you take a shower until he comes back. Alice left some clothes out for you; sense you didn't have time last night to get some of your own. Just use Edward's shower and towels are just on the bar, and I think Alice bought you some shampoo and body wash and razor, and those kinds of things."

"Thanks." I smiled at her and turned around, walking into the bathroom. I have to say that Edward does have a nice bathroom. **(A/N Picture on profile) **I stripped my clothes and turned the water on high. I don't look at myself anymore, thank goodness for that. When I have to, it's just like a really quick glance or something. I stayed in the shower for longer than necessary, because of the water at the perfect temperature that never seems to run cold, and the nozzle that the water comes out of sort of massages my back. Alice bought me some really nice smelling body care items, and she actually bought some strawberry smelling shampoo and conditioner, just what I like. Though, I don't even want to know how much she spent on it. Probably a lot!

Once I was done, which was about forty-five minutes later, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a really fuzzy, comfortable, black, towel. Steam was left on the mirror so I couldn't see my face or the rest of my body. I looked around for my clothes, but they weren't there. Esme said that Alice said that she left it out. Great, now I'm in nothing but a towel, isn't this just splendid! She must have left them in Edward's room.

I was freezing sense it was the middle of march, and Edward's towels were a little short. As I opened the door to the bedroom, a fresh wave of cold air washed over me, but that wasn't the thing that surprised me. The thing that caught me off guard was that Edward was sitting on his couch waiting for me, in his lap a change of fresh clothes for me.

So, here I stood in a tiny towel, completely skinny, in front of my boyfriend, who held my change of clothes.

His eyes weren't looking at my face, they stared at my legs , which were all bone, then made their way up to my middle, which was, thankfully, wrapped in a towel. His eyes then made their way up to my collar, where I knew my bones stuck out of my skin.

"Bella…" He whispered as he lifted himself off of the couch, and toward me. His eyes held ancient sadness that perfectly matched his voice.

This was the first time he saw the damage I really did to myself. My eyes, which were previously locked with his, made there way to the couch, where my clothes lay. I wrapped my arms around myself, and picked up my clothes, ignoring a stunned Edward.

Half running, half walking, went into the bathroom, and threw on the clothes without looking at myself or the clothes. For all I know, I could have put them on inside out, or backwards. I don't even think I could have looked if I wanted, because my eyes were to filled up with tears.

I took a few deep breaths and blinked fast to wipe away the tears. Slowly, I opened the door to Edward's bedroom.

He was sitting on the couch, his face cleared of all expression, though, in his eyes I could swear I saw a little bit of the sadness I saw before underneath the liquid gold. He, too, eyed me, waiting for me to say something.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know the clothes were in here, I though Alice would have put them in the bathroom. Though, Esme said that you were going to be out." I added the last bit to defend myself.

"I would have brought them to you, but I didn't want to walk in on you."

I nodded, but stayed silent, not wanting to talk about what he just saw.

He must have noticed I didn't want to talk about it, because he picked me up, and a second later I was sitting on the same stool as yesterday, but this time there was plate with a turkey club sandwich and fries.

He sat on the stool next to mine. Edward stared at my face for two seconds. He sighed. "Not the whole thing, Bella, just some of them."

When he saw that I wasn't going to move, Edward picked up a fry and stuck it into my mouth. I mean, seriously, won't these people just give me a break for once? Why won't they just let me skip one meal. What is one more skipped meal, when you skipped plenty?

I hesitantly chewed the fry, and then tried to get out of my seat to just leave the room. Of course, Edward wasn't having that. Instead of putting me back on the stool, he placed me on his lap, his arm wrapped securely around my waist.

After trying to escape from Edward's arms numerous times, Edward gave up and let me throw away the rest of the food. He did look a little disappointed. I shed a few tears, which Edward wiped away. The food still tasted like shit. I don't understand why I can't eat this stuff, it is so annoying.

I was still crying by the time Edward brought me back upstairs to his room, though the tears were a little lighter. Even worse, the lunch gave me a headache.

"Edward, do you have any Tylenol? I'm starting to get a headache."

"Top shelf of the medicine cabinet." He muttered while looking through his CD's for something to listen to.

I walked into the bathroom and took out two Tylenols from the bottle, and a cup of water to wash it down with.

Great! Another thing to force down my throat. If only I can throw it up again, but I knew Alice was watching.

But she's not, she's at school.

A split second decision.

I ran to the toilet and forced my finger down my throat. Some of my lunch came up. Thank god! But just as I was about to force down my finger again, a cold, pale, hand, forced my wrist down by my side.

"God, why did I just let her come in here without calling Alice." I didn't think I was supposed to hear that, because his voice raised. "_Bella_, what are you _doing_?"

Before I could answer, Edward's phone rang. "Yes, Alice?… Yes…. No, I got her after only one time… Me too… Thank you."

"Bella, get up." Instead of waiting for me to get up, he picked me up himself and flushed the toilet at the same time. He stared at me with hard eyes, then grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste that used that morning and handed them to me. "_Brush_."

**A/N I'm sorry**

**That's all for now**

**It is longer than what I usually do**

**So…I hope you like it**

**And I need criticism and ideas!!**

**So review**


	13. I'm supposed to watch Bella

**A/N I do not own Twilight**

**But I wish I did**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers!!**

"_Bella, get up." Instead of waiting for me to get up, he picked me up himself and flushed the toilet at the same time. He stared at me with hard eyes, and then grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste that used that morning and handed them to me. "_Brush_."_

I glared at him, outraged, until he took my hand and put both of the items against it, and forcefully folded my hand around them. "Brush your teeth, Bella."

Why was he so mad at me? He is the one who stopped me! Doesn't that make me entitled to be the person who is mad? When he was that I wasn't going to move, he took the two objects and slathered some of the toothpaste onto the bristles and ran it under cold water.

"Open." When he spoke this time his voice was emotionless, and it sort of scared me.

I did as I was instructed, and opened my mouth as wide as it can go. He started to brush my teeth, his expression clear, a poker face. When I had to spit, he held my hair back, while rubbing my back.

After I swooshed some water around my mouth, and spit it out, I turned to Edward. He wasn't looking at me, like I thought he would have, but, instead, he was turned towards the doorway. My eyes traced his, and saw that Esme was in the doorway, her expression worried, having a silent conversation with Edward.

Both of them were paying me no attention, so I tried to slip past Esme. The key word there is tried. When I was about to step over the doorway, Esme's arm shot out so fast that I had no idea that it did until it was over. Her hand lay across the doorway, blocking my way out.

Esme turned to me. Her voice was as sweet as ever. "Edward and I are going to go out for a while, dear. Emmett is the only one home; he's going to watch over you."

"Where are you going?" My voice was a little rasp from throwing up.

"Just out." She gave me a sad smile and turned to Edward. "Let me just have five minutes to get ready."

He nodded.

Esme smiled one more time at Edward, than at me. She stared at me for an extra two seconds, than lightly cupped my cheek. Her expression change to one that was all too familiar to me. One that Edward wore a lot when I talked about changing me, or when something dangerous happens to me.

As soon as Esme left, Edward was by my side. When I looked up at his face I noticed that his eyes looked like they were hiding something. Instantly I knew that he was sad because I was hurting myself more.

I ducked my head, tears coming to my eyes. Why did I have to hurt everyone? Why did I have to be so self centered that I only cared about not eating? About getting the food out of me? Why did I have to be this damaged, and try so hard to not get better? Especially when I see how bad it is hurting my one and only love? Why can't I eat? That's what it all comes down to. Me and not eating.

Edward took his hand and cupped my chin, waiting for me to look up at him.

When I let him have his way, he stared into my eyes. "Bella, I'm going to talk to Esme for a while, okay?"

I nodded.

"I don't even think I know how much you're hurting, Bella. And I know I am the one causing you to throw up, because I am the one who is forcing you to eat. But, Bella, I am trying to help you. I swear to god I am. Please, please, please, try to understand that."

I nodded, not able to say anything.

A voice from behind me startled me. "Esme is waiting in the car, Edward. She says I'm supposed to watch Bella and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

Edward nodded thanks to Emmett, and then faced me. He kissed me goodbye, barely touching his lips to mine. "Take some more Tylenol; you threw most of it up. Watch her carefully." He said the last part to Emmett.

As soon as his figure was outside my vision, I turned to the medicine cabinets and took out two more Tylenols. When I was finished, Emmett, who was still standing in the doorway, eyed me suspiciously. "We should go downstairs into the living room."

"You don't need to watch me, you know."

His eyes narrowed. "I think I do. Esme thinks I do. Edward thinks I do. And in reality, your opinion doesn't really count these days."

My eyebrows narrowed in confusion. It wasn't like him to act like this. Where was the big brother Emmett? The Emmett I was used to.

He must have known where my mind had wondered to, because he smiled. "Hey, Bella, we are all just here to help you. Please understand that."

I nodded and walked past him, out of the bathroom, out of Edward's room, into the hallway, down the stairs, down the other hallway on the second floor, down the others stairs, and into the living room.

Emmett was already there when I got there. "Bella, you're always so stubborn, aren't you?"

"Emmett?" My voice was small, and it surprised him. I sat down on the sofa, and he sat down next to me. Of course, he took up much more space than I did.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why does everyone want to help me out so much when all I am doing is hurting them?' My voice went smaller and smaller as the question progressed.

Emmett put his arm around my shoulders, but in a brotherly manner. "Bella, do you know how much Edward loves you. How much the Cullen's love you? We left you, Bella. As much as you do not want to admit it, but it is our fault you are like this."

"But Emmett…That's the thing. It is not your fault. I don't blame any of you one bit. But still you all are still helping me out." Surprisingly, tears were not coming to my eyes.

"Okay, let me explain it another way. Edward left you. He just got up, packed all of his stuff and left. He left you with no one. And you just stopped eating. Do you see why all of us might just want to help you?"

I nodded my head. Though I didn't agree with the way he looked at things, I did see it from his perspective.

Emmett took my shoulders into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around his middle. Well tried to at least, I mean he was so big.

When he released me, he turned to the TV. "Want to play Halo?"

I groaned.

**A/N sorry that's all for now**

**Until a few days after the release of breaking dawn**

**Im going to a premier party**

**So happy**

**So review with criticism and ideas**


	14. AN Explanation

A/N

**A/N**

**Sorry I know you hate these things**

**But it's important**

**I just wanted to say that a chapter won't be up until at least the end of next week**

**You see. I have two triplet sisters and we went to the release party**

**And I won the trivia contest...So instead of the one book we intended to buy…we bought two**

**But I offered to be the one left out **

**To read it last**

**So it's going to take a few days for them to read it**

**And then for me to read it**

**I hope you guys understand**

**I'm just so happy I won the trivia contest**


	15. I had a talk with Esme

Emmett took my shoulders into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around his middle

**a/N Breaking Dawn didn't meet my expectations**

**I wanted the cullens to rule the vampire world**

**And for Aro to switch over**

**I do not own Twilight**

_Emmett took my shoulders into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around his middle. Well tried to at least, I mean he was so big._

_When he released me, he turned to the TV. "Want to play Halo?"_

_I groaned._

"No leave my gun alone!! I need the sniper! No! Did you just hit me with a rocket launcher!? God!! No!No!No! Come on, hurry up you stupid game!! Great! I'm dead again!" Emmett was screaming on the top of his lungs, in the living room. We were both sitting next to each other on the floor.

Both of us were playing Halo, and guess who was winning? Surprisingly, I was. The only time I have ever played this game was when I still lived in Phoenix and I only did it because that was how Phil and I bonded.

Two cold arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his lap. "You're winning, Bella?" His voice sounded amazed.

I nodded mutely, holding on to my controller tighter, and praying Edward does not distract me. I shot Emmett in the head with the sniper from my hide out on the cliff.

Edward and I laughed out loud, and Emmett cussed under his breath. Currently, the score was twenty four to fourteen. One more kill and I win.

The tips of Edward's fingers made their way up my arm, causing goose bumps. My finger on the left stick thingy slipped and made my guy run into the wall. Edward chuckled slightly in my ear, but abruptly stopped when I elbowed him in the ribs.

After another four minutes, I finally won. Emmett's long string of profanities told me that he barely ever happens. Also, the now two broken Xbox 360 controllers told me that too.

Edward swiftly picked me up off of the ground and two seconds later I was up in Edward's room, lying on the sofa, my head on a pillow. Edward was right on top of me, holding up his weight so that I felt none of it. His body lined mine perfectly. I felt each one of our breaths perfectly match one another's.

His forehead rested against mine, his golden eyes liquid. I crushed my lips onto his. He kissed me back gently for a few minutes, but would not make the kiss more passionate. After a few minutes he backed off of me, his whole body's weight moved off of me and onto the end of the couch.

I sighed. "Edward…"

He picked up my legs and placed them on his lap. His eyes gazed into mine. "I'm really proud of you, you know?"

I could feel my forehead crease with confusion. "Of _me_? Why are you proud of _me_? That doesn't make any sense! Look what I'm doing!! Edward, look at how I'm hurting you. And you're proud of me? That's preposterous!"

He picked me up and placed me right next to him on the couch. His arm extended around me, his hand playing with my hair. "As you know, I had a talk with Esme."

He waited for me to say something, or signal that I know what he was talking about. I nodded.

"Well, I was complaining to her mostly. I was trying to find another way for me to find another way to make this easier for you." He explained. "But then Esme told me that she doesn't think there would be an easy road. She told me that we should just keep doing what we are doing. That we should be proud of you. That you are probably hurting to much for me to comprehend."

I stared at him, stunned into silence.

He intertwined out hands. "Esme thinks that you are doing well. That you just can't get better at once. And I agree with her. I've thought about it, and I have put way to much pressure on you. I love you, Bella; I love you more than you can even comprehend. That is why I have been so, in your words, preposterous."

"So you have been acting preposterous, because you don't want to see me like this?"

He nodded.

I cast my eyes down at our intertwined hands. "I had a little talk with Emmett today. He thinks that you blame yourself, because you left." My voice was little more than whisper. "He told me that you blame yourself for the way I turned out. Is that true? Do you blame yourself because of what I've done? Edward….don't….. Just don't blame yourself. This is not your fault. Please!"

Edward put one finger on my trembling lower lip. "Bella. I left you. Do you agree to that?"

"Yes, but you thought it would be good for me. It would have been with anyone else-"

Edward interrupted me smoothly. "Sense you agree that I left you, that means that I have to take responsibility for my actions, correct?"

I stared at him. "No, you didn't know how this would turn out! And this was my choice."

He rolled his perfect eyes. "Bella, I left you. That means I have to take the responsibility of it. It was my choice to leave. It was my choice to let you face the unknown. Now I have to face the consequences."

I was about to correct him. to tell him that it is not his consequences, but he placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"No arguments."

**A/N**

**I'm sorry this is so short**

**Im just out of ideas…and have slight writer's block**

**Ideas are really welcomed**


	16. Me against Rosalie, who would win in a ?

A/N Thank you xtwilight18x for giving me this awesome idea

**A/N Thank you ****xtwilight18x for giving me this awesome idea**

**So I'm dedicating this chapter to you!**

**And check out her story! The link is at the end of this chapter**

_He rolled his perfect eyes. "Bella, I left you. That means I have to take the responsibility of it. It was my choice to leave. It was my choice to let you face the unknown. Now I have to face the consequences."_

_I was about to correct him. to tell him that it is not his consequences, but he placed a quick kiss on my lips._

"_No arguments."_

I woke up the next morning lying on the black leather couch in Edward's room. That couch is way more comfortable than any of the other couches that I have ever slept on. I was lying with my head in Edward's lap. I was only wearing a tank top and short shorts, so I would have froze if I did not have that comforter over me.

I dragged my eyelids open after what seemed like forever. "Hey."

A smile crossed his perfect face. "Good morning, love." He gave me a chaste kiss. "You have to get up. I was going to wake you up in a few minutes to say goodbye."

I rolled over and curled up, cuddling against him. My voice was a distorted mumble. "Why?"

He chuckled, almost to low for me to hear. His fingers gently stroked my cheek. "Because I have to go."

I pouted. "Do you have to hunt?"

"Yes, I do. Almost everyone is going." He picked me up off of his lap and set me on the arm of the couch. "You have to get up and take a shower. "Rose is the only one staying. She's going to be watching over you."

Great! This is just what I needed. She doesn't pay attention to me. So she won't make me eat. My future sister hates me so much that she really does not pay any attention to me. So ...

"And Rosalie is going to make sure you eat." Edward said.

I glared at him hard for a few seconds. When his expression didn't change, I sighed. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Edward grabbed a pile of clothes on top of his dresser. "Here Alice laid these out for you. They might be a little bit more… Aliceish than you prefer, but I think you will look beautiful in them. And I left a towel out for you on the counter, still warm from the drier."

"Will you still be here when I get out?" I asked.

"Sorry, we are leaving in about ten minutes, so I'll see you in a few hours." He leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips.

I deepened the kiss, already missing him. I thought that he would back away, but he didn't. But he didn't deepen it enough for my liking. One of his hands was on the back of my neck and the other was on the small of my back. My hands made their way into this hair, latching myself to him. His tongue traced my lips, and I shivered out of pleasure. But he took it as a symbol that he took things to far.

"Bella, go take your shower, I'll be back by dinner. I love you." With one more peck on the lips, he strutted out the door.

"I love you." I said after him, knowing he could hear me.

After a refreshing shower, and getting changed into the clothes that were still warm from the dryer. I made my down to the kitchen. Rosalie was sitting on one of the stools. Her expression was annoyed, but not angry. So that was good. On the counter near the other stool was a plate loaded with bagels and toast with an assortment of cream cheeses, (low fat, strawberry, Philadelphia, ect.) and assortment of jams, (strawberry, grape, apricot) and margarine and butter.

"They treat you way to well." Rosalie commented in a clipped voice, not quite meeting my eye.

"I agree with you." I leaned up against the door frame, wondering if she was really going to make me eat this.

"Please, Bella just make this easy for me. Sit down and eat." Rosalie sounded annoyed, she needed patience.

I didn't move from my spot in the door frame.

My future sister sighed in a big huff. "Emmett said that if I don't make sure you eat, he won't let me touch his jeep until the end of April. So sit, before I make you."

She actually sounded vicious. Me against Rosalie, who would win in a fight? I sat down at the stool almost instantly. A smile was playing on her lips, probably from my reaction.

"Eat." She pointed to the food. "Don't make me shove it down your throat."

I took a small bite of toast and paid no attention to her. She rolled her eyes, knowing that I could see her in my peripheral vision. This stuff tastes like shit! And it's no help that Rosalie is sitting right next to me. Right when I thought I'd get a break.

Rosalie looks at me like she's bored. "Now take another bite."

How am I going to get out of this? "No, I don't think I will, but you can go right ahead and finish it up, okay. It probably tastes better to you than it does to me."

I tried to get down from the stool, but Rosalie wouldn't let me. She was more forcefully than Edward and Esme, but she didn't hurt me. She restrained me in the seat, so I couldn't even try to get up again. Why does she have to be so … mean? "Seriously, I don't have time for this! Can't you just eat this?!"

"No, can you?" I glared at her.

"Just eat, you can't beat a vampire, Bella, trust me, and make this easy by eating." I stared at her, my mouth open a little.

It's either Rosalie took advantage of this situation or food can now fly- I suspect the first option- because food was in my mouth. It felt like toast, crispy, but it tasted like the color, not good. A cold hand covered my mouth, not in the way Edward would, it was more … vicious?

"Eat!"

Cold hard stares came out of Rosalie's eyes each time I made an attempt to leave. I ate about a fourth of my plate, which took about an hour and a half, when finally Rosalie had been reduced to snarls.

"Get the fuck out of the kitchen! You ate barely anything and we've been here for almost two hours. Damn it! I don't know why Edward keeps you around when you are so fucking messed up! Get out of here!" At least that is what I think she said, it was too hard to tell between the snarls and growls.

But she was right. Edward shouldn't keep me around. I am broken and I am a burden to him. Maybe I should just leave.

With a push start from Rosalie that almost flung me to the floor, I ran out of the kitchen, through the hallway, and out of the front door into the rain. I didn't really care where I was going. I couldn't really tell, for my eyes were too filled with tears. Sobs escaped my mouth

I ran straight to the forest, and just kept on running, not caring where I was going. I stumbled, but got right back up; I wanted to feel the strain in my muscles, the cold rain on my face, mixed with my hot tears that seemed to be burning my face. Each huff was a new pain that I welcomed, because I deserved it.

Each scrape that I got from a tree branch or a thorn was worth it. A small part of my mind cared why I welcomed this new sense of release. Why did it make me feel … normal?

I knew…because I was free.

Free of all the hurt I was causing everyone. Rosalie was right. I am messed up. Edward was trying to help me, but I was so damn stubborn.

Trees blurred by me, bushed blurred by me. Everything else in this world was nonexistent to me, except for this sense of freedom. But if I was free, why was I crying? Why did my mind tell me that I ran enough? My muscles hurt, so they were telling to that I had enough too.

Was reality crashing down on me? Was it too much?

I don't know what I tripped over, a tree root? A log? My own two feet? But I fell to the ground. My body wouldn't let me get back up. My muscles were too strained. My mind was shutting down, becoming blank, but still conscience. I wrapped myself up into a little ball.

I laid there for five minutes? Fifty minutes? Five hours? But I felt two cold strong arms wrap around me and a velvet voice whisper my name in relief.

**A/N here is the link to the girl's fanfiction.**

/s/3774174/1/YouWhat …… **this story is by xtwilight18x… incase the link doesn't work go to my profile and she's in my favorite author's…trust me…it's worth it!**

**I have to read it..it's amazing…review it too… she deserves it**

**But that doesn't give you an excuse to not review my story!**

/s/3774174/1/YouWhat


	17. What did Rosalie say that to her for?

EPOV

**A/N I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

_I don't know what I tripped over, a tree root? A log? My own two feet? But I fell to the ground. My body wouldn't let me get back up. My muscles were too strained. My mind was shutting down, becoming blank, but still conscience. I wrapped myself up into a little ball._

_I laid there for five minutes? Fifty minutes? Five hours? But I felt two cold strong arms wrap around me and a velvet voice whisper my name in relief._

**EPOV **

I left this morning to go hunting, after giving my girlfriend one more peck on the lips. Oh, how I missed her kisses when I was away. I could live (no pun intended) just kissing her. I hated leaving her like this. I hated leaving her when she was in this anorexic condition. I mentally cringed with thinking the word. I hated leaving her without me there to protect her. I hated leaving her with Rosalie. But, unfortunately, I couldn't do anything about that, sense I was about an hour away from the house, even at vampire speed.

But really how much damage could Rosalie really do? Emmett did tell her that the jeep would be off limits to her if she did not help Bella in anyway that she could, including making sure Bella eats, and it was this morning she had an epiphany on how to make the jeep even faster.

"For the thousandth time, Edward, she is going to be fine! So, if you can't enjoy this hunting trip, why don't you go somewhere else? You're making me depressed!" Jasper yelled at me from ten yards away.

I was about to respond, when a short little pixie popped out of nowhere. "Would it help you if you could see what Bella is doing now?"

I nodded.

As Alice slipped into one of her visions, I did too. Bella was in the kitchen, with an angry looking Rosalie. Rosalie sighed and took a piece of toast off of the plate, and handed it to Bella. When she spoke, her voice sounded irritated. "Eat the toast, Bella. You ate barely anything, and I've been sitting here for about an hour."

Bella sat there ignoring my sister, a vacant looking expression on her face. She put the toast back onto the plate, and got off of the stool.

Rosalie, forcefully, picked her off the ground, making sure she was not holding her too tightly, and placed her back on the stool.

Alice slipped out of her vision and I focused my eyes back on the green around me. "You see? Nothing to worry about, Rosalie is making her eat."

The vision did help me a little; at least I knew she was fine. "Alice, if Rosalie does anything stupid, anything at all, tell me immediately. Okay?"

"Sure." Alice said at the same time Emmett yelled, "That's my wife you're talking about."

I strayed away from the group, smelling a couple of grizzlies about a mile and a half to the west. Emmett obviously smelled them to, because he followed after me with a huge smile on his face. As I neared the biggest grizzly, extra irritated because of the time of the season, Emmett launched himself at me, throwing me to the ground.

"That one is mine!" He growled, too low in my ear for the bears to hear, from his position sitting on my back.

I growled fiercely at him, loud enough for the grizzly to hear, and for the grizzly to notice that the growl was from something dangerous. He ran in the opposite direction of us, with his companion.

Emmett cussed loudly, crouching to spring after him. I hooked my leg through his and tripped him as he sprang. Again, Emmett cussed loudly, falling flat on his face.

I laughed and got up in a twentieth of a second. I turned to see Emmett was on his face too. His face was fierce with determination, and I was sure mine was too.

_I'll just spring on his back when he turns around. _Emmett's voice rang through my head.

I smirked and ran too fast for him to even spring. He mentally cussed in his head. I kept running after the grizzly's scent, with him on my heels. When I got to the end of the trail, the grizzly's scent was twenty times more powerful, due to the fact that it was already on the ground, with a little girl bending over it, draining it off its blood.

I snarled in irritation. How did I not see that Alice was going to steal my bear! I leaned up against the nearest tree, waiting for her to be finished so could have an update on Bella. Emmett ran off to track the smaller bear, after giving me a pat on my shoulder, as if to say 'good fight.'

After a few more minutes, Alice stood up, wiping her mouth of traces of blood. "Do you know that it is a little uncomfortable for you to watch me drink?"

"That was supposed to be my grizzly, and you just look so tiny next to it." I teased.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Just for that I'm not going to check on Bella for you."

She got rid of the body by ripping up a tree and placing the body in the whole and placing the tree on top of the body. "Really, I'm not going-"

She was interrupted by a vision.

Rosalie and Bella was in the kitchen, Bella sitting on the stool, and Rosalie standing next to her, snarls coming from her chest. ""Get the fuck out of the kitchen! You ate barely anything and we've been here for almost two hours. Damn it! I don't know why Edward keeps you around when you are so fucking messed up! Get out of here!"

Bella ran out of the kitchen, with a push start from Rosalie. The push almost sent my love to the floor. She ran out the door, and toward the forest.

Alice pulled out of her vision and was dialing the home phone number at the same time. As the phone rang she yelled, "Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, get you butts back here right now!"

On the third ring Rosalie picked up the phone. I heard her irritated voice in the background. "_Hello_?"

Before Alice got to answer her, the family was gathered around her. I filled them in quickly about what Alice saw. Emmett's mouth was agape thinking, _'She wouldn't do that, my Rosalie wouldn't do that!'_ The rest of the family's thoughts were about the same.

"_Hellllooo_?" Rosalie's annoyed voice

Alice put the phone up to her ear. "Rosalie? I just had the strangest vision. It was of you yelling at Bella, and telling her to leave the house, and then telling her that Edward shouldn't keep her around. And then you almost pushed her to the floor."

Esme's hand muffled a gasp. I forgot to mention that part in my explanation.

"_Well, I've been sitting here for the last hour and a half, trying to get her to eat_-"

Alice interrupted; her voice was almost a hiss. "Rosalie, do you have any idea what you just did to that poor girl? We're coming home."

She flipped the phone shut. "Damn it! She ran into the forest. What did Rosalie say that to her for? Is she insane? The forest is extremely dangerous!"

Carlisle spoke up for the first time, his voice calm. "Alice, check and see if you can track Bella down in your vision."

Alice nodded and slipped into a vision. Jasper walked up behind her and held her from around the waist. I didn't bother to look into her vision, knowing she would just tell us what she saw. But, from what I picked up, Bella was still in the forest.

Alice gradually came back to life. "She's just running through the forest. It's raining really hard; her clothes are sticking to her. I can't really make out where exactly she is, but I do know that she didn't cross the river. The trees just look to much the same, and she has no thought of stopping. She just wants to keep running. Tears are falling from her face."

It was silent for a moment. My Bella. My Bella was in pain, and I was just standing here. "I'm going home." I started to run back south, towards the house, not waiting for a response from my family. I couldn't think of nothing but my Bella and the pain she was in.

My family was right on my trail, right behind me. At the rate we were going, it would take us about an hour and fifteen minutes to get home.

'_I'm sure she'll be okay._' Carlisle's voice told me about fifteen's minutes into the trip.

'_Poor Bella, she must be scared, alone in the forest by herself_.' Esme's voice ran through my head about thirty minutes into the trip.

'_Gosh! I'm not going shopping with Rosalie for the longest time. I'm not going to lend her any of my credit cards, sense Carlisle's going to cancel her's for a few weeks. I'm not going to lend her any of my clothes. That girl is going to get it._' Alice voice rushed through my head, but I quickly retreated as far as I can within my own mind, about forty-five minutes into the trip.

'_Rosalie, why would she do this, no matter how mad she got_?' Emmett's voice ran through my head about an hour into the trip.

'_Wow, the anger and fright coming from the living room._' Jasper's voice ran through my head when I walked up the stairs to the front door.

"ROSALIE!" I screamed her name. I saw her stretched out across the sofa, with a book in her hand. She startled when I yelled her name. I ran to her and grabbed her off of the couch and gripped her arms really hard, trying to show her some of the pain Bella was going through. "Why aren't you out there looking for her?!"

"Ow! Edward-"

She didn't get time to finish her sentence. Emmett grabbed me from behind and forced my grip from Rosalie, and threw me to the other side of the room, a snarl ripping from his chest. "Don't hurt my wife! Are you nuts! I'll kick your ass."

I got ready to pounce at Emmett, but Carlisle was behind me holding my arms around my back. "Edward, you need to calm down. Emmett, please stop snarling."

With Jasper's help Emmet and I calmed down. Carlisle released me, and Emmett's snarls stopped.

Carlisle turned to Rosalie. "Why are you just sitting there, when Bella is out in the forest?"

"I told you, I do not care for that girl. She wouldn't eat the food. No matter how hard I tried. You should have seen it; she was ungracious, and preposterous. Why would you make me sit here and force feed her? She doesn't deserve to be here, so I sent her away." Her voice was furious. "I don't see why you are blaming me!"

With that, I ran out of the house, following Bella's faint scent. Within a minute I found Bella. She was curled into a fetal position on the forest floor. Her clothes and hair was soaked with the rain. Her face was completely blank.

I kneeled down, picking her up into my arms. I sighed in relief. "Bella…"

**A/N I hope you like it**

**My longest chapter yet**

**Thank you vampirechick123 for helping me**

**Review**

**With ideas**


	18. Yeah, what’s going on, Emmett?

A/N: This is the next chapter of the story … obviously

**A/N: This is the next chapter of the story … obviously **

**I do not own Twilight…no matter how much I wish I did.**

_Previously:_

_With that, I ran out of the house, following Bella's faint scent. Within a minute I found Bella. She was curled into a fetal position on the forest floor. Her clothes and hair was soaked with the rain. Her face was completely blank._

_I kneeled down, picking her up into my arms. I sighed in relief. "Bella…"_

BPOV:

I felt Edward whisper my name, but I had no idea where I was or what was happening. The boy that murmured my name was moving really fast. I opened up my eyes, and only saw streaks of green pass us. Edward was running, probably to the Cullen Mansion.

The way the colors moved made me sick, like going down a roller coaster on a full stomach, which is not the most enjoyable thing to do. I closed my eyes shut against the rain that pelted against my face and the wind that froze my muscles in place, which only made my head hurt even more.

I noticed immediately when the atmosphere turned warmer, and light shone through my eyelids. Edward had taken us to the Cullen Mansion, just as I predicted. Rain no longer washed over my face just as the wind no longer stung my skin.

I heard Esme's faint voice first, full of sympathy. "Is she hurt?" Long fingers touched my forehead for about five seconds. "I think she has a temperature."

A _temperature_? I was freezing!

I opened my eyes and saw my angel gazing down at me, still in his arms, with a worried expression. "Bella, how are you? Are you hurt? Where do you hurt? Do you feel sick?"

I shook my head. I spoke through my chattering teeth. "No, I'm fine. I'm just a little cold."

He nodded, and then lifted his head up. "Alice, can you please get her into some warm pajamas?"

I lifted my head, and noticed that the most of the Cullens were crowed around us except for Rosalie. Esme was the closest, with Carlisle right beside her, and Alice on her other side. Emmett and Jasper were both a step behind their family, looking equally as worried.

Alice nodded and took me from Edward's arms. A second later we were upstairs, in Alice's room. She laid me down on her red leather couch, just as I heard the door click shut, and disappeared from my sight. My eyelids shut automatically. I felt more tired than I felt for a long time, counting out the plane ride back from Italy.

When Alice returned, I only half noticed that she sat me up and started to strip me down. Strangely, I felt warmer when I had my clothes off than when I had them on. It was only when Alice ran a towel along my body drying me that I noticed that I was wet from the rain, and that was why I was still so cold.

Thankfully, she put only simple white cotton underwear and bra on me; I didn't want to even think about what she would have put me in if I wasn't in this tired state. I forced my eyes opened as she started to dress me into blue plaid pajamas shorts and a blue tank top. Didn't Edward say something _warm_? Not something you wear in warm weather. I was still very cold, though they did make me a little warmer.

She moved me into the bathroom, and sat me on the stool in front of the vanity mirror. "Bella, I need you to be awake for a little bit longer."

I nodded, and held my weight as she started to blow dry my hair. "You're already really sick; I don't need you to get any sicker, and wet hair does that."

When she was about half way done, Edward walked into the room. As he eyed me, his depressing expression became even more enhanced. "Alice, I asked you to put her into warm pajamas. She's going to freeze; it is about fifty degrees out."

"She has a fever, it's only about ninety-nine degrees, but with her immune system, it could get a lot worse." Alice explained why I was dressed in the revealing pajamas, but her reasoning did not make much sense, my immune system was above normal. I'm barely ever sick.

"When will she be better?" Distraught was found clear in his voice.

"She's not going to be very sick. Carlisle will put her on an IV soon; otherwise it will turn much worse. It would have turned out that she would not have been the slightest bit sick if she was not anorexic, because she doesn't get the nutrition she needs."

"Why are you guys talking about me while I'm right here?' I asked, slightly irritated. My voice was a little weak with fatigue and the throb in my head was getting worse.

Edward walked up in front of me and kissed my forehead. "Bella, I am so sorry I left you here alone with her. I thought she would actually behave. I didn't think that you would run away from here. I didn't think that I was stupid enough to leave you through all this pain. You will never be able to know how sorry I am."

Great! He was blaming himself again! I sighed and put my hand on his cheek. "Edward, don't blame yourself. Please, don't, I'm not in the mood and I'm really tired." I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder. I was really tired that I could sleep sitting up.

Alice chuckled gently and turned off the hair blower. "Take her to bed, Carlisle will put an IV in her arm soon, and he will also give her something to keep her knocked out."

I was already out by the time that Edward brought me into his room and laid me down on his couch.

**EmPOV**

I was lying on Rosalie's and my bed. I was extremely mad at her for doing this to my little sister. Weird, I just thought of Bella as my little sister. I mean, she is sort of, but I never chose Bella over Rosalie, even when Bella was right. But this is where I drew the line.

My eyes were closed and my head was resting in my hands on the pillow. If anyone would come in now, they would have thought I was asleep.

Bella was my little sister; I loved her like one too. That also meant that I would protect her from anything that was trying to hurt her. But this time it was my wife. I know I loved Rosalie more than anyone, but I could be mad at her for doing this to someone else I loved. I could be mad at her. I could.

I felt weight on the bed, crawling over me, but I kept my eyes closed, knowing what Rosalie wanted. I could picture actually loving someone and not being able to touch them and make love to them. Gosh, Edward must have it bad. For the first time in years I would not give it to her, at least not until she listened to what I had to say.

She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed my cheek. When she moved her hands down to the collar of my shirt, I grabbed her hands and held them in one of mine.

"Rosalie…" I opened my eyes, and saw her gazing into mine. Her's were full of love. She must have thought that I said her name for other reasons.

"Please make me forget about this day, Emmett. Please." Her voice was seductive, and it took all my will power not to give in.

I still had her hands in my left hand, so with the other I gently slide her off of me and onto the bed. She straightened out onto the bed, and tried to grab her hands back, obviously thinking I wanted to try another position.

When I did not give them back to her, her lips slipped into a pout. "Emmett…"

It took me a minute to clear my head. The way this woman spoke my name, it's just so…wow. I can't believe that even after all these years she is still able to do that to me. Maybe one quick kiss…

_Keep your head Emmett!_

I cleared my throat, though there was nothing to clear it of. I think that is what got Rosalie out of her little 'world'. "Rosalie, please just stop for a second. I'm not really in the mood. I just want to talk to you. Please?"

This was new to Rosalie. At times like this I didn't want to just talk, I usually wanted to scream. She eyed me suspiciously, but sat up next to me anyways. "Yeah, what's going on, Emmett?"

I couldn't meet her eye. "I just wanted to tell you about how surprised I am that you would do something like you did today. Not only am I surprised, Rosalie, I'm also disappointed. When the family was counting on you, you weren't there."

Anger filtered in Rosalie's eyes, just as it did with her voice too. Her voice came out as a hiss. "Everything I said to her was true. Look what she is doing to our family. Not only this time, but the time before with James. Why would Edward do that to everyone in this family, all she does is cause trouble!?"

"We've been over this before, but I'll tell you again. He loves her. I would do the exact same thing, just like you would. And this isn't her fault, Rosalie. She's sick. And it isn't even her fault she is sick. If it's anyone's fault it is our fault for leaving."

"But she won't even put up the effort to get better!" She wouldn't look in my eyes, caring for my feelings, knowing that I wasn't trying to make her sad.

I put one finger under her chin, lifting her head gently to look into her amber eyes. "Bella is trying believe it or not. We had a little chat yesterday, and trust me, she was sad and worried. She's worried that Edward is going to leave her again."

"Good! I wish he does! That means she won't be a monster like the rest of us!" He voice wasn't a hiss, but a whisper now. I knew I was the only one that Rosalie would say that to. I knew that she was afraid of Bella being miserable for the rest of eternity. But that was mostly because everyone would be miserable.

I ran my hand through her golden locks. "Baby, if that does happen, then we cross that bridge when we come to it. Please just see what you did wrong. Please just tell me that you won't do it again. And please, please, please tell me that you don't blame Bella."

Rosalie ignored my hand and looked down again. "Maybe a little. But that still doesn't mean that I like her anymore than I used to. It might mean that I like her less."

"But…" There is always a but.

"But it does not mean I'm going to apologize to her. Not at all. I still blame her. Maybe a little less. But I still do." She looked up into my eyes, begging for understanding.

And I did understand. I just know Rosalie. I kissed her lips gently. "I understand. Trust me, I really do."

**A/N Ahh…sweet Emmett.**

**Because he is not just a jerk!**

**This chapter is more of a filler, but still necessary.**

**Review with constructive criticism and ideas!**


	19. She should be better by morning

**A/N I do not own twilight**

**no matter how much i wish i did.**

**please tell me ideas.**

"But it does not mean I'm going to apologize to her

"But it does not mean I'm going to apologize to her. Not at all. I still blame her. Maybe a little less. But I still do." She looked up into my eyes, begging for understanding.

And I did understand. I just know Rosalie. I kissed her lips gently. "I understand. Trust me, I really do."

BPOV

Edward took me up the stairs and laid me down on his couch. I gently pecked my lips and walked over to the stereo to put on some. The piano started playing and in almost a split second I noticed it as my lullaby.

Edward was sitting at my side on the floor, his hand running along my cheek bone.

I flinched away from his hand, still cold from the rain and being dressed in only the smallest, lightest material. "Do you have a blanket or something? I'm freezing."

Edward jumped up immediately. "Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot, Bella." He exited the room so fast that I didn't notice he left until he was back, with a puffy dark blue blanket. "I'm not sure if this will be enough to keep you warm, but we don't want you overheating."

I silently reached out for the blanket.

He chuckled, darkly. Another five seconds past and I was tightly wrapped in the blue blanket, my head in Edward's lap. His hands ran through my hair. "Sleep now, Bella. When you wake up, you'll feel so much better."

I coughed lightly, while my lullaby soothed me to sleep, but I fought against the inevitable to say one more thing. "Edward, I'm so sorry about all this. I can't believe I was so stupid to run out-."

He interrupted me at the same time his hand stopped moving through my hair. "Bella, stop apologizing. I don't think I could stand it if you took the blame for this. Anyone who was in your position would have done the same thing. Finally, you did something _normal_. The things Rosalie said to you, trust me, she's in trouble for this."

"How mad are you guys?" I asked, hesitant. My eyes were closed now with lassitude.

"Let's just say that Emmett is on our side, and he's barely ever against Rosalie. He is really upset with her, possibly just as upset as Esme, and she's off the wall. She can't believe Rosalie would do that to you…"

Edward kept talking but I was already asleep.

EdPOV

Bella was asleep, with her head on my lap. She was to overcome that she didn't notice that my fingers ran through her smooth mahogany hair. The stereo that I had playing her lullaby was on repeat, so it just kept on playing her song over and over.

I love watching her sleep. It's not only that she talks, which is a big part of it, but also because she looks so beautiful and innocent lying there, knowing that her dreams take her somewhere else. When I look at her face when she sleeps I wonder how anyone could hurt her so badly. She looks like an angel. And that's what she is, my own personal angel.

Carlisle's thoughts were on the staircase leading up to my room. _It's 9:30. That means I have seven and a half hours until I have to get ready for work. Seven and a half hours, what will I do with that time? _

I quickly escaped his thoughts, knowing full well what vampires did at night.

A few quick knocks hammered on my door. Of course it was Carlisle. _Edward, can I please come in. I have to put the IV in Bella. _

I whispered my 'yes', and the door opened, revealing Carlisle in a simple pair of jeans and a button up, long sleeves white shirt. In his hand was a clear bag with red fluid inside. A tube extended out of it and ended with a needle. In his other hand there was a pole, which I knew the IV will stand on.

Carlisle walked towards me, and grabbed Bella's arm, gently. He stood the pole at the end of the couch at the exact same time. His hand slid into the pocket at the front of his shirt, and an alcohol pad appeared. Bella's arm constricted slightly when she felt the wetness from the alcohol.

Within another ten seconds the IV was securely in place on Bella's arm, and Carlisle was straightened out of his crouch. _She should be better by morning. Just make sure that if she gets to hot, you take the blanket off. Okay?_

I just nod and he exited my room.

I looked down at my angel. The needle hadn't disturbed her. For that I was happy. If I didn't know she was sick, I would think that she was merely sleeping with a blush, because of something embarrassing.

The blush signified that she was getting hot; that the chills were cooling down; that she was getting better. I chuckled slightly in relief at this new piece of news. She was getting better.

A/N I'm sorry it's short.

I just have major writers block. So here is another filler

I just wanted to put something up

And please I need some good ideas!

And constructive criticism


	20. Can I see you in my office?

BPOV

**A/N Attention: This is only the first part of the chapter.**

**The second part will be out in a few days**

**And guess what! I now own Twilight! Really? No.**

I looked down at my angel. The needle hadn't disturbed her. For that I was happy. If I didn't know she was sick, I would think that she was merely sleeping with a blush, because of something embarrassing.

The blush signified that she was getting hot; that the chills were cooling down; that she was getting better. I chuckled slightly in relief at this new piece of news. She was getting better.

BPOV

The first thing I noticed was the cold touch on my cheek, stroking it softly. I had no idea how long Edward was stroking my cheek, but I know that wasn't what woke me up. A sharp poke in my forearm woke me up. When I tried to extract my arm from the dangerous area, I felt something holding it back.

"Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to wake you." That wasn't the voice of my angel; rather it was the voice of my angel's father. "I'll just be a moment longer."

I grumbled unintelligibly at him, still trying to get my arm from whatever was trying to hold it back. I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle taking a needle out of my arm. My eyes widened at the pointy little object.

Carlisle, seeing my expression, chuckled gently. "It's already out, Bella. I just need to rub it with alcohol to make sure of no infection."

"Why did I need it in the first place?" I asked, I haven't fallen and needed blood since that fateful day in Phoenix.

This time my angel answered me. He ran his hand through my hair which was laid out across his lap. "You haven't been eating, meaning that your body hasn't got the nutrition it needs. Because you were out in the forest, in the rain, for hours, you had a huge chance of getting sick. Without the nutrition your body needs, you would have gotten sicker than you would have if you had been eating. We had to put the IV in to make sure that you didn't have to go to the hospital or get very sick."

As Edward was talking, I sat up straighter in his lap. My head was pounding slightly, and my muscles were stiff like they had been in one place for too long, but that was it. I smiled sheepishly at him and turned to the clock. Wow! I've been asleep for a good thirteen hours.

That also meant thirteen hours without using the bathroom. I passed Carlisle putting away his supplies in a Ziploc-like plastic bag, and made my way into Edward's bathroom.

After I was done, I walked back into Edward's room, expecting Carlisle to be gone, but was proven wrong. He was sitting next to Edward on the black leather couch. Both of the boys had their ankle on their knee and Carlisle's arm extended across the back of the couch, behind Edward's shoulder, in a fatherly way.

Edward looked up when I entered the room and patted his lap, inviting me to sit in it. I was hesitant. They obviously waited for me to get out of the bathroom, but the question was 'why?'. I hopped up into Edward's lap without much effort, because of his supporting arms, and faced the two of them, waiting for one of them to begin to talk.

Carlisle cleared his throat before he began to talk. "Bella, I have not seen you eat yet, it has always been someone else. I want to see if I can find out what the problem is, if that's alright with you."

I knew he was only asking me if he could watch me eat as being polite, I knew that I had no chance to get out of this. I nodded, mutely.

At the same time that I nodded Esme walked in the room with a plate French toast with powdered sugar, margarine, strawberries, and syrup on the top of it. On the side was a big glass of orange juice.

Esme gave me a sweet, motherly smile. "Here you go, sweetie, straight off of the stove." She handed me the plate, which I placed on the little table in front of me. "Alice also saw your head hurt, so there are two Tylenols to the side."

I skimmed over the disgusting food and saw two harmless little white pills off to one side. I took both of them and swallowed them without any liquid, though it was harder to swallow.

"Thank you, Esme." I mumbled, not meeting her gaze, or anyone else's for that matter.

Carlisle's pale white hand picked up the fork and stabbed one of the pieces of French toast, and cut it with a knife in his other hand. When he was done, he handed me the fork.

I didn't take it from him, not wanting that disgusting tasting _thing_ near me. I needed to stall him, for at least a little bit. "Aren't you supposed me at work? You're going to be late."

_Going to be late_? He was already a few hours late, why did he stay home when a bunch of patients needed him. Carlisle was surely going to see through my question. "I took the day off because there's a patient here that really needs my help."

He smiled gently. A familiar strong hand picked up hand, and made it shape itself around the fork. Edward was silent since I got out of the bathroom, probably waiting for me to explode over the food.

Edward took my wrist and led the fork to my mouth. Eww… just look at that stuff, and smell it. I was not letting that inside of me. I turned my head to the side, keeping my mouth firmly closed.

I heard Edward sigh, and run his hand though my hair, to get it out of my face. "Bella, would you please eat this for me?"

I loved Edward, but he says he always wants me to be happy, and this is definitely not making me happy. Ughh!! Would he just make up his mind? It would make my decision much happier.

I jerked my head back in forth against his shoulder, and then hid my face in between his neck and shoulder. I wasn't even that hungry to tell the truth. The hand holding the fork gently placed it into Edward's hand, he grasped it lightly.

What I didn't expect was he turned my head around and forced my mouth open, placing the fork into it. One finger gently pulled my jaw around the fork, forcing the food to stay in my mouth.

It didn't taste very good, not good at all. I thought I was going to be sick, but then again, what did I have in my stomach to throw up? Edward withdrew the fork, but keeping my mouth shut at the same time. This left only one item in my mouth, with no way of getting out. I was sure that my face was full of disgust.

"Chew, love." Edward's hand gently stroked my cheek. My eyes filled with tears. I hid my face into his shoulder and neck again as I chewed. God! Why was I doing this? Why were they doing this to me? They don't even have to eat! It's just not fair!

A shudder ripped through me as I swallowed. I tried to bury my face farther into his skin, but was interrupted my Edward's voice.

"You see she just won't eat it." I jumped as I realized that Carlisle was still in the room, I was being watched, probably intently, and I knew that he was trying to find a way for me to eat. I didn't know if I was happy or sad at this news.

"Yes, I see, but the question is why won't she eat it?" Carlisle's voice rang throughout the room.

Above me, Edward shook his head, as if to say that he did not know the answer to Carlisle's question. His hand stroked my hair gently, keeping me close to him, hugging me gently to his chest.

There was a long pause.

"Bella," Carlisle's smooth voice broke the silence. "Can I see you in my office? I just want to ask you a few questions."

This time he didn't even leave room for me to protest because one second he was there and the next second he was gone. Edward pushed me gently away from him and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Bella, go down to Carlisle's office, and please, please, please, be truthful with him." He gave me my favorite crooked smile. Both of his strong, cold arms lifted me up in the air, and set me on my feet in front of him. "I'll be here after you get back."

I sighed and left the room, without meeting his gaze. What would Carlisle want to know? How much would I tell him? And how could I tell him about something that I didn't fully understand? Sometimes I think life would be easier if people just _minded their own business!_ Wouldn't anyone in my place agree?

**A/N The second part of the chapter should be up in a few days**

**I just wanted to give you something soon.**

**REVIEW!**


	21. What? No, that can’t be right

My trip up to Carlisle's office was a little bit fast

**A/N I do not own Twilight.**

"Bella, go down to Carlisle's office, and please, please, please, be truthful with him." He gave me my favorite crooked smile. Both of his strong, cold arms lifted me up in the air, and set me on my feet in front of him. "I'll be here after you get back."

I sighed and left the room, without meeting his gaze. What would Carlisle want to know? How much would I tell him? And how could I tell him about something that I didn't fully understand? Sometimes I think life would be easier if people just _minded their own business!_ Wouldn't anyone in my place agree?

**BPOV**

My trip up to Carlisle's office was a little bit fast. Why couldn't it have been slower? Why couldn't life just have slowed down and give me a little bit of break? I mean I was still getting older and this walk to the second floor wasn't really that short, but it felt like it was. You know what they say, what you dread just comes faster.

The door to the office was left open for me, so I knew that it was useless to knock. I walked in and found Carlisle sitting on the chair behind his desk with his hands folded under his chin. When I entered the room, he smiled and motioned me to sit with his hand.

I gave him a small smile and sat down on the big wooden chair on the other side of the desk. Now that I think about it, I don't really remember there being a chair here. He must have put it there not a minute ago.

I sat there quietly and waited for him to speak. I mean he was the one who wanted me to come down here and talk; he was the one who wanted me to talk about the things I hated to talk about. So I was just going to sit here and wait.

After a minute of wordless staring, and an insane ringing in my ears, from the dead silence, Carlisle figured that I was not saying anything. "Bella, as I stated before, I just wanted to see you in my office so that I can ask you a few questions."

He paused, but I remained silent.

With a sigh he continued, "As Edward had told you the day that he found out that you were anorexic, we are all here to help you, well most of us anyways." He added when he saw my face. "The questions I'm going ask you needed to be answered with as much details as you can think of. Do you get that, Bella?"

"Yes," I whispered. I wanted to get better right? I wanted Edward to be proud of me, just for doing this one thing. What could be so bad about answering questions? I mean, Edward is so disappointed in me all the time from not eating, why can't I make him proud of me for answering a little bit of questions. "I'll do the best I can."

A true smile came over Carlisle's face. "Thank you, Bella. I actually believed that you wouldn't cooperate. The first question I wanted to ask you is simple. Do you think you are fat?"

This answer was easy, but I knew that it just complicated things. "No, not at all. I actually think that I am quite skinny. One of the bad perks about me being like … this."

Carlisle nodded. "Do you wish you were skinnier?"

"No. Again, one of the bad perks about all of this." Didn't I just make this quite clear?

Carlisle gave me a sad smile. "Just because you don't think you are fat doesn't mean you wouldn't mind being skinnier. I'm just trying to be as thorough as I can. Now, this next question will be a little embarrassing. When was your last period?"

I expected my face to go red, but it didn't. My skin was unusually cold. When was my last period? Last November? December maybe? Oh! Now I remember I got it on Thanksgiving. I was pissed that Charlie made me get out of my sulking to take a shower, and there it was. Then I was pissed because he told me that we had to go to Billy's. I remembered that I didn't talk at all. "Umm….last Thanksgiving."

Carlisle didn't think much about this little bit of information. At least, I didn't think he did, because his face didn't change from the frozen expression it was stuck on. It looks like Edward learned his poker face from his father. "When was the last time you ate a full meal?"

"Yesterday." Well, half a plate, but the plate was big.

Carlisle pursed his lips. "Without us here to help you, Bella?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I would have to say it was when you left. Around that time. Sorry, I just can't remember." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"It is okay, Bella, I can tell you honestly do not know." Carlisle shrugged it off. "And the food, you said that it doesn't taste good, what does it taste like?

I scrunched my face up, and shifted slightly in my chair so I could rest my hands in my lap and my back against the back of the chair.. "Like dirt."

Carlisle nodded. "Why do you think it tastes that way to you?"

"I just don't like it, the taste just got worse and worse. I have no idea why. Last September the food tasted good, and then in October it tasted a little worse, and then in November it tasted worse, and I think you get the idea."

"So, as time progressed, the food that you ate just tasted worse and worse for you." Carlisle clarified. "Starting at what time? What time did you notice that the food starting tasting worse?"

"Umm… around the time of … your leaving." My eye's left his face, and landed on the wooden pattern of his desk.

It was silent for a solid minute. I think he was waiting for me to explain even more, but I had given enough information. Carlisle's voice finally cut through the silence. "So you started to notice that food started to taste bad once we left, and I'm going to guess that was the last time you ate a full meal. If this seems right, I think you have anorexia set off by depression, and the food not tasting like it should is only a symptom of this disorder."

"What? No, that can't be right." My head shot up. Carlisle's forehead was creased. It just didn't sound right. It didn't sound like something that could happen to me? But isn't that what most girls say?

"Why can't it? When we left you, you were extremely depressed, that you couldn't eat. Which is understandable, considering how much you are about to give up to spend forever with Edward. Also, if I am right, which in most medical cases I usually am, if you start to eat again then the food that goes into your mouth should start to taste better."

**A/N Only like 3 or 4 more chapters left.**

**Also, if you can do me a favor and leave me a review telling me if you are a girl or a boy and what age you are, I want to know what kind of people read my story**

**I'm a girl. Age 15 (16 on Tuesday) **

**You don't have to though, if it's like to personal or something.**


	22. Yor are right, Bella

A/N Okay you guys

**A/N Okay you guys! Here's the next chapter. About that little survey I asked you guys to answer. Well, all of you guys are girls!! Come on boys, there has to be at least one of you that are reading my story. And most of you are around my age. There are only like 4 of you that are not teenagers. I'm actually surprised by how many of you answered the question. Thanks!! I got 42 reviews for the last chapter!**

**Let's make it more this time.**

"_Why can't it? When we left you, you were extremely depressed, that you couldn't eat. Which is understandable, considering how much you are about to give up to spend forever with Edward. Also, if I am right, which in most medical cases I usually am, if you start to eat again then the food that goes into your mouth should start to taste better."_

I blinked. Then I blinked again. I mean, it did make sense, but he made it sound so simple. There was no way that I could just start eating again. It was not that simple. For that I was certain. I could barely swallow all that food, that it tasted so bad. How would I be expected to eat it until it starts to taste better?

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle's voice rang through my thoughts. Should I answer him when he's being this mean? Then again, he doesn't understand any of this. He thinks he knows but he doesn't. There is no way that he knows.

"Yes, Carlisle, I'm fine." But was I really fine?

"Bella, I know exactly what you are thinking. You are wondering how you would be able to eat that stuff. Trust me, it will not easy, and there-"

"How do you know what it will be like? You do not even eat food! So don't you tell me what it will be like?!" I was not quite screaming at him, but I was fairly close.

Carlisle patiently folded his hands under his chin to wait for me to end my little rant. Centuries of being a doctor probably taught him that my reaction was typical. Also, eternity gave you endless patience. I could be sure of that by just being in a three foot radius of Edward.

"Bella, I have been going against my natural diet for almost four centuries now. So, yes I do know that it will be hard. Also, all of us are here for you no matter what. You know that right? Esme, Edward, Alice, well, I suggest you come to any of us. Well, at second thought maybe you should stay away from Rosalie. She made a mistake, and she is completely aware of that, but that does not mean that you should go to her for help."

At the end he seemed to be more talking to himself than to me.

"It's not the same, what with you eating something else. At least that is still tasty to you. This stuff I'm going to eat, well it tastes so bad. So don't compare the two. Do not dare say that you know what I'm going through, because you don't."

Again with the endless patience! His hands were still folded under his chin, though he was leaning away from me, with a slight critical expression on his face. If I haven't known him for so long, than I wouldn't have known it was there.

"You are right, Bella, I have no idea _exactly_ what you are going through, but I have somewhat of an idea of what it will be like. I have treated anorexics in the past and I do know what they tell me. Bella, this is not the first time I've seen someone become anorexic. Trust me; the journey to health is a hard and terrible one."

I took a deep breath, and looked down to my hands, which were folded on my lap. Maybe he was right. Maybe he could help me. Maybe he does have an idea of what I am going through. Would that be too hard to accept? That I am not alone, I have people who care about me.

All this time I have been so reluctant to let anyone in, even Edward. But why? He promised me that he wouldn't leave me again. God, I'm so confused! I've been so worried that Edward and his family were going to leave me again, that I didn't let any of them help me. If I let them in, I was afraid that they were going to hurt me again, intentionally or not.

I was sure that tears were glistening in my eyes when I looked up at Carlisle. "Carlisle, how much have I hurt Edward with all of this?"

"Edward is fine. You did not hurt him at all. Trust me; none of us blame you, Bella. I do not even think Rosalie blames you anymore. Everyone in this family just wants to see you get better."

A knock sounded from the door, followed by a familiar voice. "The phone is for you Carlisle."

"Thank you, Alice. Bella, if you'll excuse me, it is probably the hospital calling." Carlisle got up, off of his chair, and made his way to the door. Right when he opened it, Alice made her way in.

"You are right Carlisle, it is the hospital, the staff is short, and they need someone to fill in. Have fun, and with the girl with the broken leg, you might want to be gentler." Alice chirped, while walking past him and into the office with me. "Bella, you and I are going to go down to the kitchen and get something to eat."

Be good, or not be good? Be good, or not be good? That was a hard question to answer. But what Alice said next made my mind. "Every bite that you eat equals one bite that I eat. That way we both have to eat something that we don't like. And Jasper, I don't think he will enjoy it very much either."

I have to be good, for Alice, and for Edward. I have to make everything better.

**A/N Sorry it's short**

**But I don't feel good, at all.**

**Review.**

**But I'll try to get another chapter on as soon as I can.!**


	23. Only for you, love

Be good, or not be good

**A/N I do not own Twilight**

**Though I wish I did. That means I would be Stephenie though. Do I want to be Stephenie? YEAH!**

Be good, or not be good? Be good, or not be good? That was a hard question to answer. But what Alice said next made my mind. "Every bite that you eat equals one bite that I eat. That way we both have to eat something that we don't like. And Jasper, I don't think he will enjoy it very much either."

I have to be good, for Alice, and for Edward. I have to make everything better.

I followed Alice downstairs, and into the kitchen. In front of me was a mini buffet of all lunch foods. Even though it was 11:30 in the morning, all the sandwiches were nicely stacked in many types of meat and cheeses. There was all different kinds of fruit, all arranged like you see in a restaurant. The smallest granite counter in the kitchen was covered in desserts; some that I have only seen in the expensive restaurants that I hated when Edward took me to them.

"Esme loves to cook, and she hasn't had a real chance to cook for someone sense the cake for your last birthday, which no one exactly ate. Not even you." Alice babbled while I sat down on the stool.

"Looks good, Esme, thanks," I said this at a normal pitch, but I knew she heard me from where she was sitting in the living room.

"Thank you, Bella." She called back.

Alice bounced on the stool next to me. "Okay this should be fun. Well, not really. But we could make it fun. But how?"

"I think we should just eat. There is no way we can make this fun." Then a thought hit me. "I thought Jasper was going to eat with us."

Alice gave me a puzzled expression. "No, I didn't say that. He refused. He said he loved you as a sister but the only person he would eat human food for would be me." She flashed me a grin. "What I mean by he wouldn't particularly enjoy it, is that he would b kissing me, and there is no way I am going to use human toothpaste."

**(A/N I never actually said that Jasper was going to eat.)**

A small smile appeared on my face when I thought about how Alice would look scrubbing her mouth with toothpaste. "That would be something I would like to see."

Alice shook her head then turned towards the food. "Okay, what should we eat first? Those pepperoni and cheese sandwiches look … umm….?"

I was confused there were no sandwiches with pepperoni in them. "Alice, do you mean the salami sandwiches?"

"Oh … is that salami, they look alike. Ugh, I don't like salami; it has to sharp of a taste, well, that is what humans say. But they all say they like pepperoni pizza." Alice's forehead wrinkled with confusion.

"Pepperoni is sharper than salami, Alice, and it's spicy too. It is way too spicy for me to eat. Renee always used to make fun of me because I would only eat cheese pizza." I was lost for a moment in a memory, when Alice's voice broke my concentration.

"Okay, how about the turkey, it's very bland, isn't it? I say we start with that." Alice ran across the table and sat down again with two sandwiches in a blink of an eye. "Okay, these look tasty, and besides I know you like turkey, because that's what you ordered when we went to the mall after the baseball game with James, Laurent, and Victoria."

I shuddered a little bit at the thought of them, and what they did. "Okay, I guess we are going to start with turkey." I, hesitantly, picked up a turkey sandwich and looked in the inside of it. Lettuce, mayo, turkey, honey mustard, tomato, pickles, and of course provolone cheese all topped with toasted white bread.

"My favorite sandwich!" Alice said with a wink. She picked it up and took a big bite out of the corner.

I studied her expression, which was carefully held; in her eyes I could see that this was very unpleasant for her. What surprised me was that she did not eat it hurriedly, like Edward did with the pizza. Instead, she ate it at a normal human pace and swallowed it.

"See, not that bad. Now, it's your turn." She waited for me to pick up my sandwich. Okay, this can't be too bad if a vampire would eat it with a straight face.

I picked up my sandwich. Edward needs you back to normal. He needs to know that you aren't that bad. He needs to stop blaming himself when it wasn't even his fault to begin with. I took a bite of the sandwich.

It tasted horrible. Probably like what it tasted to Alice. Edward compared it to dirt. That's what it tasted like, but thank god it did not have the texture. If it did, I would spit it out immediately.

I chewed it slowly, slower than Alice, and swallowed it loudly. "Yes, that was bad, Alice."

Although I said it was bad, I took another bite and put the sandwich on the counter. I needed to get better. Alice took another bite at the same time I did, but she finished before me. It tasted just like it did before, really, really disgusting. Revolting, really.

As I swallowed to hard, cold, arms wrapped around me waist. "I see Alice has got you to eat. If only I thought about this before."

Edward stood next to me, and picked up a salami sandwich, and took a big bite. He ate it at normal human pace, and swallowed. The difference with this vampire was that he didn't let any emotion show. "Okay, now your turn, Bella."

He picked up my sandwich and put it right up to my lips. I took a bite and chewed it; there was still no change in the taste. Didn't Carlisle say that it was supposed to get better?

Alice and Edward took turns taking bites with me until they both ate one sandwich and I ate two. Both of them were gone. They still tasted horrible, but the look in Edward's eyes made me go onto my second sandwich.

Right after we were done Alice excused herself to go find Jasper and tell him about her lunch. She actually seemed sort of proud of herself. With a kiss of the cheek, she was gone.

I turned to Edward, and he had his arms open, inviting me into them. I hurriedly ran into them and buried myself in his chest. His fingers stroked my hair. "I am so proud of you, Bella. You are going to get better."

"I want to get better." I commented, my head still buried in his chest.

He grabbed my hand and took me upstairs. As we were passing Alice's room, I heard someone throw up in the toilet.

Then Jasper's voice followed. "Only for you, love, you are the only person I would human food for."

**A/N Only one more chapter left**

**Leave your ideas with your reviews**

**And I want everyone to review. PLEASE!!**

**and check out my new poll**


	24. I'm getting better?

A/N Okay, I have today off from school

**A/N I have today off from school. I'm not weighed down with so many activities. **

**Guess what?**

**I own Twilight now!**

**Really?**

**No! But one day Stephenie will get bored and give it to me**!

"I am so proud of you, Bella. You are going to get better."

"I want to get better." I commented, my head still buried in his chest.

He grabbed my hand and took me upstairs. As we were passing Alice's room, I heard someone throw up in the toilet.

Then Jasper's voice followed. "Only for you, love, you are the only person I would eat human food for."

Edward gave me a fork with spaghetti on the end. "Just a little bit, more, Bella. You're doing great."

It has been three weeks since Alice first ate food with me. The food still tasted the bad, but maybe, just maybe, it was a little better. Maybe, just a little bit more tolerable. We were now sitting in the kitchen at my house. Charlie thinks that I am all better, but that I like to eat with Edward.

He doesn't really mind all that much, all he really cared about was that we spent quality time together eating dinner. I knew Charlie loved me more than anyone else, and that the time we spent together was important to him, even if it was just dinner where we weren't talking.

I picked the fork out of Edawrd's hand and twirled it around. "You know that you don't have to eat with me anymore."

A stunned and somewhat hurt expression crossed Edward's face. "Do you not want me here?"

Panic crossed through my system at the way my words must have sounded to him. "NO! no! That's not what I meant; I meant that you don't have to eat food with me. You can just be here while I eat. I didn't mean that I wanted you to leave."

Edward just stared at me wordlessly. After a few long moments, he slid the fork from in between my fingers and put it to my mouth. "Open."

I opened my mouth with a sigh. No matter how many times that I opened my mouth for food, hoping that it would be better, it always turned out to be disgusting. Carlisle said that it would take a while, but it's not really taking that long, it's taking longer.

Edward put the fork into my mouth and I closed my lips around it. Edward gave me a sad smile while sliding the fork out, leaving the food in my mouth. It didn't taste very good, but it didn't taste like dirt. It tasted more like sand. (I'm not sure how dirt or sand tastes, but just go along with it, I'm just thinking that dirt will probably taste worse than sand.)

I chewed it very quickly and swallowed sort of how Edward did it at school with the pizza. And if this tasted anything like how it tasted to Edward, I shouldn't have asked him to do it for me. It's just not right to have someone else in my misery.

"Okay, Bella I think that's a good amount for now." Edward took my plate to the sink, and started the rinse my dishes.

"Edward?" I asked, as I walked over to him and picked up a towel to dry the dishes.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you think that you could take me over to your house so Carlisle can check me out and make sure I am alright now?" I asked. I just wanted to make sure that I am getting better and that I'm on the right track.

"Sure, if you want. I think that's a great idea. When was the last time you weighed yourself?" Edward looked at me with a questioning stare.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." I told him, with a small smile. "I know the last time I checked I was about 95 pounds," Edward's face flinched a little. "But now I think that I am bigger, but I don't know how much."

We finished the dishes in silent, and walked out the door, only after Charlie shot a menacing glare at Edward, and told me to be back by ten, because we were still grounded. Edward told him that Carlisle wanted to make sure I was better from whatever it was he thinks I had three weeks ago. Some big disease word, so, of course, Charlie let me go to make sure I was in health.

He opened the door for the Volvo for me and walked to his side, starting the car in complete silence. On the ride over, Edward played with my hair with his right hand, and steered the Volvo with his left. "You are getting better; Alice and I can both tell whenever we see you at school. Even Angela can tell, but she is the only friend that looks close enough."

"If I'm getting better, than why does the food still taste so bad? When will it start to taste better?"

"I couldn't really tell you that, Bella. It's all a matter of time. You are saying that it is starting to taste better. So it's only a matter of a few more months until it is fully back to normal. In a few weeks, maybe 4 or 5, you will probably eat it without it tasting revolting."

We pulled up right into the Cullen garage. As Edward helped me out I saw Rosalie's supermodel legs coming from under the Mercedes and Emmett right next to the car on a stool.

Emmett looked at me with a huge grin across his face, "Bella! How are you feeling? Gosh, you look so much better than three weeks ago. Aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

I smiled at him, ignoring his questions. "Are you high?"

Edward chuckled at my comment, but answered Emmett's questions, only because I didn't. "She says that she is feeling fine, and Charlie let her out for a few hours so that Carlisle can make sure that she is feeling okay, and is not left with vigramloutitis. I mean, god forbid that she dies of a toe infection."

We made our way into the house, where Esme was laying down across the couch with a book in her hands, Carlisle was watching the news, and Alice and Jasper were playing some weird card game that I never saw before.

All of them smiled when we walked into the room, and Esme got up to wrap her arms around my shoulders. "Oh, Bella, you look so much better. How great it is to see you again, honey."

After she let me go, I noticed that Alice was already on her feet, and that Carlisle followed, probably knowing what I was here for because of a little physic pixie looking vampire.

"Bella, would you just follow me up to my office. Alice will come too." I knew Alice would be there to inspect my ribs, and my upper body. I wasn't really comfortable being naked in front of Carlisle.

I followed them up and into the office. Carlisle was already behind the desk, but Alice walked at human pace.

As soon as I sat down in one of the seats in front of the desk, Carlisle asked, "How have you been feeling, Bella?"

"I'm fine. I just want to make sure that I am getting better." This time when I said that I was fine, I could say it truthfully.

"Okay, I'll go get the scale from the spare room in the attic, and Alice, could you see how much weight she has put back on? See how much of her bones are sticking out. I'll knock on the door when I'm back."

With a smile he left. I looked at Alice while she gave me a huge smile. "I'm so glad you're doing better, Bella."

I smiled back at her, while I removed my shirt. I was more comfortable being naked in front of Alice than anyone else, probably because I was used to it from when she used to shower me.

When my shirt was right over my head, I heard Alice mutter. "Oh god, Bella, and you want to be my sister!"

I scowled a little bit; slightly hurt and stunned by the way she would criticize me when I was _trying_ to get better. "Just break it to me lightly, Alice."

"But, Bella, this is just horrible; you plan on marrying Edward like this! How could you do that?! Have I taught you nothing?!"

"Geez, Alice, thanks." What was she like this now?

"Bella, seriously, why in the world would you wear plain white cotton underwear, when there is a whole world of lingerie out there. It just doesn't make any sense!"

I let out a gush of air, my cheeks going red. "Alice, would you please stop talking about my underwear with a whole bunch of extra-sensory hearing _vampires_ in the house! Now, would you please tell me if I look alright? Have I gained any weight?"

Alice nodded. "A little, but you still have a lot more weight to go. Though, this summer you will have just enough weight to look nice in a bikini."

I smiled a little bit. It would be nice to be at the beach with Edward. A light knock sounded from the door, followed by Carlisle's voice. "May I come in?"

"One minute!" I, hurriedly, put my shirt back on, while Alice opened the door. Carlisle walked through with one of those scales you see in the doctor's office. He was carrying it effortlessly in one of his hands, swinging it around two of his fingers.

He set it down in the middle of his office. "Okay, Bella, hop on."

I took off my shoes, and stepped on the scale. Carlisle started to play with the weights until he got the scale to balance. Carlisle's eyes were expressionless when he looked told me to get off of the scale and to put my shoes back on.

When I turned around I noticed that Alice had left the room, and Edward was sitting in one of the chair with both of my shoes. "Come on."

I walked over to the stool and tried to grab one of my shoes when Edward grabbed one of my ankles. "Let me." He mumbled.

It was like Cinderella in a weird tennis shoe kind of way, but still sweet. When I looked up again, Carlisle was sitting in his throne-like chair.

"Is it bad, Carlisle?" I asked.

"No, you are now ninety-nine pounds. That's actually pretty considering that you gain around four pounds in the last three weeks, and you are still not eating as much as a normal person." Carlisle flashed me a brilliant smile.

"I'm getting better?"

"Slowly, but surely." He gave me another smile and left the room, knowing that I would want a moment alone with Edward. Edward gave me a smile that out shown Carlisle's.

"I know I have said this a million times, but I am so proud of you, Bella." Edward put his hand against my cheek, stroking it slightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Edward intertwined his hand with mine and led me out the door. I knew that he was my future, and I could get through anything with him by my side. No matter what it was.

He may blame himself for my being anorexic, but it's not. All it is is a disorder that many people get because they are influenced by the models on the top of a magazine, or by friends who are thinner than they are. But mostly it is because they need control of their life, and that was one thing that they can control. Or, like me, it can be set off by depression.

**A/N okay, that was the last chapter. I hope you all liked it.**

**I am thinking of writing another chapter, but I am 95 sure that I wont, that this story is at its end**

**Thought I will write an epilogue.**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think**


	25. Epilogue

"I love you, too

**A/N Ahh, another last chapter. Sort of sad. That's what I think. I never really wanted this story to end, But it had too. I hope you all liked the way I ended it. With the two most important meals in her life. Sorta.**

**Thanks for reading my story!**

"_I love you, too." Edward intertwined his hand with mine and led me out the door. I knew that he was my future, and I could get through anything with him by my side. No matter what it was._

_He may blame himself for my being anorexic, but it's not. All it is is a disorder that many people get because they are influenced by the models on the top of a magazine, or by friends who are thinner than they are. But mostly it is because they need control of their life, and that was one thing that they can control. Or, like me, it can be set off by depression._

Edward's arms extended around my waist and held the knife. His hands were over mine, situated right on the handle of the long, elegant knife. A big smile was placed on his face. Today was the day he was dreaming about. This is a day of his dreams and a day of mine. This was a day that set a lot of endings, but also a lot of beginnings. This is a day that should be celebrated.

He guided my hands, and the knife, down through the soft consistency. He guided my hands and the knife up again, and moved them a little to the left, and cut right through the cake again.

Cameras flashed all around us, signifying to me that we did have onlookers. Although, I did not notice them as much as someone thought that I might have. The only thing that mattered today was him and me.

After we discarded the knife on a plate, Edward picked up the piece of cake closer to him, and put it right up to my mouth. "Open, Bella."

This time I did not argue with him. I was way pass arguing with him. And, actually, I wanted the cake. So much icing on the marble cake and the icing was on the top in a nice little flower.

I opened my mouth and took a bite out of the cake. Mmm … chocolate, and vanilla, with the vanilla icing on top. It mixed fairly well.

It has been about five months since the Cullen's have come back. It has been about five months since they have found out that I was/am anorexic. Yes, I am still recovering. The cake did not taste as good as it should, but it still tasted good. It is like comparing warm brownies to cold brownies. You most obviously want the warm ones.

Edward gave me a small smile and handed me the same piece of cake to bring up to his mouth. He swallowed his with a smile on his face, and the smile actually seemed real too. I do not think that anything could disrupt this day, not even a piece of cake.

The crowd erupted in to applause. _All we did was eat cake!_ But the best part was that Edward's smile made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Thank goodness that I didn't have to even make the smallest disruption on his face by not liking the cake. That smile was worth all the hard work I have done and that I am still doing.

"Bella, this is your last meal. What would you like to eat? Or we could go out to anywhere you would like." Edward and I were in the Cullen's kitchen. Edward was there, but no one else. I suspected that no one wanted to be around Edward now, knowing how he is acting lately.

"I can make it myself, you know?" I ignored his last comment about going out to eat. I didn't like going to an expensive restaurant with him, when he didn't even eat! That is just a little bit preposterous, and plus the money he spends.

"Let me make it for you, please." Edward had that look in his eyes that I could not refuse. He only used it on me when he wanted little things, like carrying my bag inside, or trying to look inside my mind. We agreed that it wasn't fair he use it against me, when I really wanted something, knowing that it was cheating.

I nodded; I was going to make him pay for that little stunt that he just pulled. How good it is to be able to eat food again, because the dish I asked for was one of my favorites, but right now I just wanted it more than any other food. "How about French toast, made with the new bread that Esme got, you know, the think kind, with powered sugar on top, and heated up syrup."

Edward smiled. Damn! "If that's what you want, sweetheart."

I held up a finger. "I also want a side of bacon, crispy but not burnt. And a bagel with cream cheese, but the bagel I want grilled and not toasted."

Edward was still smiling, though I could swear that his face got a little smug. "Thank heaven you love food again, now I get to this."

I put my head in arms, which were on the table. "Is there anything you can not do?"

Edward gave me a small smile. "I can not understand you. I can not see in your mind." The smile vanished off of Edward's face. "I can not fix my past mistakes."

I raised my head from my arms. "Edward, don't, please, just not now."

Edward gave me a small smile. "I'm just glad that you are getting better. And tomorrow, you will be all better. I'm also thinking, what would have become of you, if I did not return?"

I have been trying to keep my mind off of the same subject too. "But you did, and I am getting better. Please stop worrying."

Edward got out the pans for my last meal. "I will always worry about you, I don't know what I would do if you ever got hurt again."

**A/N So… that is the epilogue, I hope you all liked my story. I know a lot of you are reading it, so I want all of you to leave a review. And thank you to all of the fans of this story that have read it and liked it. I love you guys! Thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
